The Ties that Bind
by chiqitabanana
Summary: Born of a forgotten race of fae, abandoned in the woods and left toraised by elves, Enthil never truly knew who she was. Taken in just to be taken away again Enthil will have to learn and fast Something evil is brewing and the fae need to react. She will have to overcome the prejudice and hate in order to save all those she holds dear to her. Even if it means losing those she loves
1. Chapter 1

A story that had been playing in my mind for some time now. Thought I'd finally begin writing it and see where it goes. Please forgive any errors, I'm a science major not an english major. The story was inspired a bit from my favorite tales and movies. LOTR (obviously), Pan's labyrinth, Pan (movie), Alice in wonderland, etc. I obviously don't own any of them otherwise I wouldn't be writing on this website. I enjoy music and I practice the martial arts. I will try and not use the words so not to confuse people but if I say something not understood please ask. Other than that no flames. It will eventually be based off the movie because I could never get through the first book (Tolkein loves his details a bit too much).

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Long ago when the world was still young, when the song had just finished being sung, and when the elves just began to open their eyes did the land herself coax the fae race into existence. . In all forms the fae race came in. There were the smaller fae who were so tiny they could sleep within a flower and not disturb a single petal. Wings like a dragonfly, they flew through the fields with speed not even the elves could follow. Others were tall overshadowing the trees with their mighty form, yet so loving in nature it wasn't uncommon to see them littered with birds. Others were no greater than elves in height though their features gave way to their true identity. Like the very trees these fae took residence in their skin and faces resembled, it was as if the very bark that grew on the trees grew on their skin. Then there were the ones who features seemed more animal than plant. Fangs and claws, fur and feathers, their features made it hard to tell them apart from the wildlife that hovered around them. Those that favored rivers and streams grew limbs for such locations making it easier for them to care for the terrain they loved. There were many other creatures of fae, that looked like nothing ever seen, and could hardly be seen. Like the shadows they would come quietly and leave swiftly without disturbing a single branch or blade of grass._

 _Born from the lands to care for the lands the fae tended to them in a way no one else could. The fae gently helped mold the land. Ever tree, every blade of grass the fae knew. The helped the ground pile until great mountains stood, guide the river to carve the earth. The fae whispered to the winds to blow and the clouds to rain. Each tree was gently coaxed into being and cared for. Animals were tended to; nothing was left uncared for in the presence of a fae._

 _The elves and fae lived in harmony. It was from the fae the elves learned to sing. With all the gifts the fae were blessed with the song was the greatest. The song Adar used to weave the earth could still be heard by the fae, they were entwined with it. They could weave their voices within the echoes that remained and drew out music. In their songs they told of the past, present, and those most gifted could even sing of the future. Joy and sadness, harmony and discord; the fae sang the very balance of earth. And the elves learned._

 _Like all races there were those that grew in power and ruled over the rest. Auberon and Tatania were the king and queen of the fae. The first two fae to be coaxed into existence ruled. From them came the strongest of all the fae. More identical to elves than any other fae they were not bound to a single tree or river but to the entire earth. Their children and grandchildren born also held this privilege. These fae were the most beautiful of all. Their skin light with patterns swirling among it that glistened in the sun. Hair so fair moonlight paled in comparison. Though lacking wings like their smaller cousins the children of Auberon and Titania learned to move swiftly. So light on their feet they moved as if the wind could carry easily lift them to the tallest mountain. These fae held power greater than the rest. With a simple wave of their hand entire forests would come to life. A tap of their foot could build mountains. A little nudge would cause rivers and streams to change path. The greatest of beasts bowed down to their power._

 _Auberon and Titania built their kingdom between the mountains and ocean. The forests that surrounded the kingdom were vast and beautiful tended by the queen herself. Here their people spent most of their days when not tending the rest of Middle Earth singing and dancing the day away._

 _At the waking of the dwarfs the fae learned the joy of crafting. With tender care they pulled jewels, silver, and gold from the earth. The fae seemed to have quite the weakness for items that shined and sparkled. They adorned their bodies with the many items they crafted so they could shine even brighter than they already did in the sunlight._

 _Time went on._

 _The fae thrived._

 _And then man was born._

 _With the coming of man went the thriving of the fae. Trees were cut and forests were burned. The fae bound to them perished. Rivers and lakes reshaped to the benefits of man deforming the beauty the fae spent their entire lives creating. Beasts that the fae loved so dearly were slaughtered needlessly. The ground was pillaged for their resources. Auberon and Titania grew enraged with the death of their people, the slaughter of the animals, and the manipulation of their land._

 _Once a happy and peaceful race the fae morphed themselves into creatures of hate and destruction. Hands that once helped bring life to earth now brought death to man. King Auberon used the gifts bestowed on them to try and bring man to their knees._

 _The elves watched._

 _The elves watched as the fae forced rivers to overflow to drown the villages near them. The elves watched the fae cause the earth to shake and break, swallowing people whole. The elves watched the fae send their mightiest beasts to tear and rip the men apart. The elves watched the fae turn dark and evil. Stealing children from their beds so that their corpses could be found the next morning by grieving parents. Bewitching individuals to follow them to their own deaths. The elves watched the fae become the very nightmare that haunted the dreams of man. And finally when it seemed like man could do nothing but bow to the will of the fae did the elves watch the tides turn._

 _For you see, nothing brought into being is without balance._

 _It was all thanks to a simple metal._

 _One ignored by the fae for its lack of shine. Iron was the bane of the fae race. It poisoned their blood and burned their flesh, leaving wounds they could not heal from. The men crafted their weapons from iron and revolted against the ones who attempted to suppress them. The fae tried to combat them, crafting their own weapons from the silver and gold but they could not remain in the very presence of iron without feeling weak._

 _For how strong and gifted they fae were was how weak and powerless they were to the iron._

 _Blood was spilt, tainting the ground that was once so carefully cared for by the fae. Forests decimated and rivers left running red. The war between fae and man was brutal. Death clung to the world like a heavy fog, thickening the air and suffocating all those who breathed it in. The elves in all their wisdom strayed away from the war, not wishing to defile themselves in its darkness. The dwarfs stayed in their caves and tunnels, too busy mining and crafting to fully care of what occurred on land above. The fae and man warred until it seemed like the world would be bathed a permanent red._

 _And then it all stopped._

 _In one simple night the entire fae race disappeared._

 _Their great kingdom vanished._

 _It was as if they never existed._

 _The earth healed on its own, though much slower without the aid of the fae, and all the damage done to land and man was forgotten with time. Eventually the fae and the war became not even history. The fear that the fae held among man was lost, and they became the simple stories of fantasy. Their great power a figment of the imagination. The greatness of the fae faded into simple creatures meant to spook children at night._

 _Men forgot_

 _Dwarfs cared not._

 _But the elves remembered, recalling the days in which they use to sing along with the fae and watch the earth grow._

"And that my child, is the story of the once great fae race." Lithe hands closed a book carefully, mindful of the wear and tear time had brought about the ancient object.

"But what became of the fae nana? Where are they?" young tired eyes implored the mother.

With a sigh the mother set the book aside and tenderly pulled her daughter close. "No one knows, little one, some believe the fae died out with time. The darkness in which they allowed to grow within them finally consuming them."

"And what about you nana?"

With a tender smile the mother stood and carefully tucked her child in.

"I think they sleep, awaiting the day in which the world needs them again."

Moving to the candle that lit the room the mother smiled at her child. "Sleep well Arwen."

"Good night nana."

* * *

If there is any mistakes on my elvish (I'll be using websites for words and phrases) please tell me and help me correct them. Hopefully I can update in the next few weeks. Sorry for the wait that will occur but time is a fickle thing.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter. Please forgive any errors with elven names or words. I'm trying my best here :) I wanted to update sooner but I was hitting a bit of a roadblock. I know how it plays out in my head but putting words to that isn't easy. Seriously writing is not easy. Hopefully ya'll enjoy the chapter enough and let's hope I don't get to many blocks when it comes to writing.

Just in case I forgot I don't own LOTR or characters. I only own my OC's and they are inspired by a plethora of other books and movies.

* * *

Peace, when will there ever me peace?

Glorfindel gave a heavy sigh as he absently patted the horse he rode. It had been one month since Celebrian had sailed to the Undying Lands but each passing week felt like a year. A dark cloud hung over Imladris and it did not seem it would be lifting anytime soon. Lord Elrond had taken to locking himself in his study burying his pain in his work. Arwen spent most of her time in the gardens, strolling slowly through the flowers her mother had once tended so diligently. She seemed like an empty shell, walking aimlessly with no light in her eyes.

The worst were the twins. They had been the ones to rescue their mother, and the ones who witnessed the truth of her captivity. They tortured themselves within their own minds. They tortured themselves wondering what pain they could have saved their mother if they found her sooner, or thoughts of what would they have found if they were any later, thoughts of how they should have insisted on escorting her to Lothlorien and how they could have saved her from the pain entirely. Unlike their father and sister who dwelled within their home the twins had taken their pain to the trees. They patrolled the forests surrounding their home, barely returning for a quick change of clothes and a warm meal.

Their disregard for their own health was what brought Glorfindel to the woods. If they would not care themselves then he would do it for them. He helped train the twins into the warriors they were and he would not see all his patience and hard work destroyed because the boys harbored misplaced guilt. If he had to force feed those boys he would. Had it not been for Erestor's nagging him about abuse he would have already knocked both boys unconscious by now and locked them in their rooms. Glorfindel still toyed with the idea in his mind. Weighing would the consequence of Erestor yelling at him outweigh the relief of having the troublesome duo home and resting (albeit unwillingly). For such a dignified elf Erestor had quite the temper. Glorfindel suffered enough of it to know he would rather face another balrog than an infuriated Erestor. Maybe if he made it look like a riding accident….

Glorfindel's train of thought was broken when his horse suddenly reared up, nearly dislodging him A string of words flew from the elf's mouth that should never be said in polite company as he attempted to gain control of the horse. Unfortunately for him the bucking horse won and successfully dislodged the renowned warrior of his back resulting in said warrior to land firmly on his rear. The horse galloped off as Glorfindel shouted threats.

Standing up with as much dignity as he could muster Glorfindel shot a withering glare at the retreating form of the horse before he briskly fixed his clothing.

' _I always disliked that beast.'_

Comforted with the thought that no one was present to have witnessed the embarrassing display of him being tossed on his rump Glorfindel turned his head in hopes of catching a glimpse or sound of the twins. While he did let himself fall behind them during patrols he always ensured he was never too far should they or he needed assistance. Straining his hearing a bit more Glorfindel listened for any sound of the twins or their horses.

Instead he heard the gentle whine of a baby.

Doubting his senses Glorfindel listened again but the gentle whine continued. Questioning his own sanity he followed the soft sound to base of a tree. There it seemed was the source of the whine was coming from, buried beneath an intricate knots of roots. Kneeling down Glorfindel took out a knife, saying a quick apology to the tree; he began hacking at the roots. As gently as he could he cut through the them trying to reach the source of the whine. For every one he cut it seemed like another two suddenly appeared making the task near impossible. Laying the knife down he began pulling the roots with his hands. Behind him he could hear the beating of hooves indicating the approach of the twins with his obstinate stallion but he did not stop his work.

Elrohir looked at Elladan in disbelief as the brought their horses to a halt not far from where Glorfindel knelt. Had their mentor finally gone mad? And if he has would it be blamed on them? Erestor's temper was legendary and they did not wish to be at the receiving end of it. They would rather face a balrog than an infuriated Erestor.

Swiftly dismounting the siblings hurried to his side. As the kneeled on either side of him did they catch of glimpse of what Glorfindel was trying to reach. Lying underneath the webbing of roots was an infant. Reaching in the twins began to help Glorfindel dig out the infant, taking care to not cause the child undue injury. It wasn't long before all three managed to remove the child. Gently Glorfindel removed the child from the ground. Dark and blue eyes met.

And then the screaming started.

Elrohir and Elladan covered their ears to try and drown out the piercing scream. Glorfindel in a state of panic pulled the child close to his body. Later on when Glorfindel reflected upon this action he wouldn't be so sure if it was to bring comfort to the child or an unconscious attempt in trying to smother it to save his hearing.

"Eru make the child stop!" at Elladan's pleading the screaming increased. "How is it possible for one to be so loud!"

Glorfindel rose to his feet and began bouncing the child as he strode to one of the horses. The twins scurried to catch up but the threat of having their ears permanently damaged by the thunderous cries of the child made them halt.

"What are you planning, Glorfindel?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you taking my horse?"

The questions remained unanswered as Glorfindel mounted Elrohir's horse and urged it into a run towards Imladris. The twins would figure it out eventually. Hopefully they would even make sure his idiotic stallion returned to the stables safely as well. At this moment the most pressing matter was ensuring he brought this infant to Lord Elrond. Where it came from and how it came to be in the woods could be dealt with after. Right now it was imperative to make sure the child was fine. Though judging by it's insistent screaming he was positive nothing was wrong with the child's voice. How could it be possible for a child to scream for so long without taking a pause to breath?

It wasn't long before Elrohir's horse rode into Imlandris but it seemed like an eternity to Glorfindel. He was sure his hearing would never be the same again. The horse had barely came to a stop before Glorfindel swung himself off and began taking the stairs to the house two at a time.

"Lord Glorfindel is everything alright?" an elf by the name of Lindir asked as he met Glorfindel at the top of the steps. Though he took a few steps back as the screams of the infant reached his sensitive ears.

"No, fetch Lord Elrond and tell him to meet me in the healing wing," Glorfindel ordered as he briskly walked past him. "And do not tell Erestor about any of this yet." He shouted over his shoulder. For Eru sake how long was this infant going to scream?

The walk to the healing wing never seemed so long. The many looks he received while he was practically running through the halls did nothing but bring him more discomfort. Not wanting to remove an arm from small frame huddled in his arms Glorfindel rammed the doors to the healing rooms open. The flustered faces of healers greeted him as he rushed in.

"Where is Lord Elrond?"

All the healers took a step back as he approached. A few clapped their hands over their ears while others stood stock still staring at the infant in his arms. No one moved to his aid frustrating the already frustrated elf even more.

"Where is Lord Elrond!" he shouted glaring at the horrified faces of the healers.

"Lord Glorfindel was is the meaning of this?"

Turning around Glorfindel watched as Lord Elrond strode into the room. His face lacked the usual glow elves were known for and he robes appeared disheveled, but at the moment he was Eru Lúvatar in Glorfindel's eyes. Glorfindel wasted no time in dumping the screaming infant in Elrond's arms and practically jumping back. He had been out of his comfort zone for enough of this lifetime; let someone else with more experience deal with the child.

Lord Elrond instinctively brought the screaming child to his chest and like that the insistent screaming stopped. The room gave a sigh of relief; Glorfindel's being the loudest.

Elrond swept a disapproving look around the room before focusing his eyes on the infant he held. The child was nude and covered head to toe in dirt. The only features he could clearly see were the infant's dark eyes, which were focused on his as well. Elrond walked slowly to one of the beds in the room and took a seat. His scanned the child quickly looking for any obvious injuries.

"Fetch a basin with water and a washcloth." The order came out softly as he continued to scan the infant, the little girl he noted, in his arms. "Glorfindel, where did you find her?"

With a cautious glance at the child Glorfindel approached the bed, "I found her at the base of a tree. The child was buried beneath a knot of roots." Now that the child wasn't screaming a wave of sympathy crashed through the old elf as he gazed upon the fragile form help protectively in the arms of his friend.

"What of her parents, did you see a trace either one?" The real meaning of the question was clear to Glorfindel. "There were no remains near. With the way your sons have been patrolling the woods I am surprised any of per parents could wonder in to hide the child without one of the twins noticing. Though the way the child was covered I'd swear the child came from the very tree itself."

"How can that be possible?" one of the healers finally spoke up. A basin with a washcloth was placed on the bed as both lords were speaking. A female healer moved to take the child from Lord Elrond's arms but she was ignored. Lord Elrond checked the temperature of the water with a finger before gently lowering the child himself. The sleeves of his robes quickly became soaked but he cared not. With gently hands he moved the washcloth over the infant's skin. He heard the rest of the occupants continue speaking about the origins of the child but he didn't bother to focus on their words. All he cared about was washing the dirt from the child and checking for any wounds the dirt could be hiding. With each swipe of the cloth the dirt cleared and the origins of the child became clear.

"Your thought of the child coming the tree itself may not be far fetched my friend." The occupants of the room gathered around to gaze upon the features of the infant that was being revealed by the bath. At first glance it seemed the child was elven. While dark eyes and hair was uncommon among elves it was not unheard of, especially in Imladris, neither Lord Elrond's nor his children harbored hair so dark. It seemed as if the very night came down and weaved itself to form the child's hair. But what held the room's attention most was her skin. Pale like moonlight with patterns of white swirls covering her skin debunked the theory of the child being of elven decent. The child was fae.

"How can this be, the fae haven't been seen for centuries?"

Lord Elrond removed the child from the bath and held her in his lap using his outer robe to dry the child and give her warmth. Her tiny dark eyes never moved from his face. He knew such a behavior should have disturbed him but it didn't. The white patterns on the child's face started on her cheek swirled like vines to end beneath her eyes. Some of the pattern crept up the sides of her face as well bringing emphasis to how dark the baby's eyes were.

A tiny yawn from the child broke the moment for Elrond. His focus returned to the room. "How she came to be cannot be our concern at this moment, but rather how do we care for her." Children while adored by the elven race were not common. Elrond was sure there were some clothes left from Arwen's infancy, but finding an elleth who could provide the child with a meal was the issue. "Is there an elleth who has given birth recently?"

Silence filled the room as everyone took a moment to think, after a pause one of the healers finally spoke

"My lord I believe there is one elleth capable. An elleth had given birth a few weeks ago."

Relief filled Elrond, but it was dampened with shame. He should have known of any elven children born in his home. Not only as lord of Imladris but also as a healer, he should have known.

"But there may be a slight problem."

"What could the problem be, do you think the elleth will not wish to help the child?"

the healer, Nethron, shook his head. "It's not the willingness of the elleth that would prevent her from helping, but there was" a pause, "complications during the birth. The child did not survive delivery."

The bit of shame that Elrond felt early swelled and filled his soul. Not only did he not know of the birth of an elfling, but also he did not even know that the elfling did not survive. Maybe if he had been there he could have saved the child.

"What is her name," It was Glorfindel who spoke finally, "Speculation will get us nowhere. It's best to see if the elleth is in that state of providing help for the youngling. Otherwise we may need to look elsewhere." The child was quiet at the moment but hunger would begin to gnaw at her stomach soon and Glorfindel did not want to subject his hearing to her wails again. He would rather focus on the child present than the one that was not.

"Her name is Aenil, my lord. She resides with her husband in a home not far from the market."

Glorfindel gives a nod, "Maybe it's best you come with me, Nethron, best for you to explain the situation than I." With a final glance to the child Glorfindal departs with Nethron not far behind.

* * *

So I'm ending it here (obviously). Wanted to write more but just couldn't figure out how. Plus my husband is now playing the new Final Fantasy game and I can't focus with him stupidly fishing for no gosh darn reason! On a happy note if ya'll don't know Last of Us 2 was announced and I swear to high hell I'm going to kill my husband because the fishing is annoying.

Good day

ps. lil groot in trailer for Gardians of the Galaxy 2 is adorable and the only reason I'm going to see the movie. Please excuse the adhd I haven't taken meds today.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize!

Sorry for the long wait. Its been a bit hectic these past few days. Luckily I decided to do a LOTR marathon and was inspired to write a bit again. I know where I want to take this story its just trying to get to that point that is hard. I hope ya'll had an awesome Christmas I know I did :)

Please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I am not infallible. Also the writing style was inspired by me watching LOTR and reading too many older styled books. I felt like a freaking Brit writing like this. And shockingly while this is how I write I lack the ability to string words together like this when I talk. It's amazing how I at least manage to sound like I have an education half the time.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are not need but they are appreciated.

And shout-out to Celridel for reviewing and giving me a few pointers. I do run-on sentences a lot. Use to write poetry in high school which left me with that habit.

* * *

 _She is so tiny._

Aenil thought as he held the infant to her breast. All the males left the room upon her arrival. Even Lord Elrond was ushered out by the female healers to give Aenil the privacy she needed. Healers or not it was not appropriate for a male to be present when a woman had her top down to feed a child.

Aenil gently traced the patterns on the baby's face as she fed. The markings were beautiful; she was beautiful. The pain of losing her own child was great; Aenil and her husband have still not begun to heal. Aenil knew she was close to fading due to the despair and her husband would not be far behind. But if she should fade who would nurse the child? Who would be there to ensure this little girl was fed and cared for?

No, Aenil would not let the despair take her.

She would never hear the laugh of her child, she would never see her child smile or play, she would never see her child grow. Her child never had the chance to live. But the small baby in her arms deserved to have a chance of life and love. She had wished to shower her child with love; it felt as if it would be an insult to the memory of her child to ignore this one who needed her love and devotion while she wallowed in misery.

"You shall be cherished and loved, little one, for mine was taken too soon from me. I will do everything I can to make sure you are not taken too soon as well."

Outside the room Elrond paced, contemplating what would become of the child. It pained him to have to leave her; already he felt an odd attachment for her. All the darkness that had clouded his soul since the departure of his wife did not seem so suffocating when he had gazed upon the baby.

"Ada!" two voices simultaneously shouted.

Looking down the hall Elrond saw the twins running towards him. Of all those who suffered from the loss of Celebrían, his sons suffered the most. Elrond felt shame at having not easing the guilt they harbored. It was not their fault, he should have told them. He failed them as a father; he would have to change that immediately.

"Ada," now before him Elrohir and Elladan stopped to catch their breaths. After Glorfindel left they road back together since the idiotic beast of Glorfindel's would not let either one of them ride him back. It took great effort and no lack of patience to drag the stallion back home. Once leaving the horses in the care of some unfortunate stable boy they raced to the healers' wing to see how the infant was doing. Seeing their father pacing the hall did not sit well with them.

"What of the child, Ada, is the child well?"

"Did Glorfindel arrive in time?"

"Why are you here and not with the child?"

"Where is Glorfindel?"

"Does Erestor know yet?"

Elrond placed a hand on each one of the cheeks to try and calm them. He planned on answering their questions but he couldn't help chuckling a bit with the last one. It was common knowledge that no elf instilled more fear in the twins than his chief councilor Erestor. Erestor's temper was legendary and usually directed at the two. The only elf who ever received a similar amount of wrath would be Glorfindel.

"The child is fine, I'm not with her right now because it is not appropriate for a man to be present while a child eats." Which was ridiculous with him being a healer, but that was a different matter entirely, "I dismissed Glorfindel to inform Erestor which I'm sure he did not do and is hiding." Elrond smiled at the relief in his sons' eyes,

"Calm yourselves, all is well, my children. I am proud of you both."

He meant to say more. He wanted to tell them he was sorry for being a terrible father and ignoring their pain. That what had happened was not their fault and they could not continue torturing themselves the way they were. But before he could gain the courage to say that to them the doors to the room opened and one of the female healers peaked their head out the room.

"You can come in now milord, Aenil has finished nursing."

He knew it was a coward's move to take the distraction and not apologize to his children, but he wasn't ready yet. "We are coming now." He would apologize; he just needed more time.

Elladan was the first to enter the room followed by his brother and father. An elleth stood in the center of the room slowly walking and rocking the child in her arms. Elladan moved forward to get a better look. His eyes swept over the slumbering child wrapped in a pink blanket, more precious in his eyes now that his hearing was not being threatened. Gently he reached out a hand to smooth the bit of dark curls on the infant's head. His heart melted.

"It is precious."

"Yes SHE is. And I doubt she will be fond of being called it by you or anyone else." Elrond chuckled as he watched his children. Both looked upon the little fae with such awe. It was adorable.

Aenil smiled the twins' faces as well; she also found their amazement amusing and also satisfying. This little girl would be loved and cherished by not only her and her husband but by Lord Elrond and his family as well. "I hope you do not mind, my lord, but I sent one of your healers to my home. I have a few clothes there that should fit her."

It pained Aenil to think of the clothing she painstakingly sewed for her own child. She could not bear to part with them after learning… She and her husband had taken care to fold them and store them away. So much care and love went into each article of clothing; it would be a shame and insult to the memory of her child to not dress this little one with them.

"Thank you, Aenil, your generosity is appreciated."

Reaching forward Elrond took the sleeping child into his arms and held her close. His heart felt at ease with the baby back in his arms. More at ease than he had felt in such a long time. He could feel it in the twins as well. A light in them he had thought was gone from them forever. While it was small it was steadily growing as they beheld the child. It was wondrous how such a small creature could bring joy in such a short amount of time. She was a gift. "Enthil, for you are a gift to us all."

Elladan reached out and stoked finger down her cheek. As he touched her skin the flesh seemed to shiver and morph. The pale skin and intricate patterns melted away leaving smooth glowing flesh.

In his arms the faeling now appeared to be an elfling.

* * *

Erestor was annoyed.

There was no other way to describe how he was feeling as he strode through the halls. It had been three days since Glorfindel rode in from scouting the border with Lord's Elrond's children and he has not seen any of them. If he knew what being the chief councilor for Lord Elrond would entail dealing with the shenanigans of evil incarnates known as his twins he would have promptly decline the offer. It was bad enough he was forced to deal with the bullheaded Glorfindel and his asinine antics (because no matter what Glorfindel said only an incompetent fool would face a balrog with only a sword), but upon accepting the position as councilor it was his duty to "advise and mentor the twins so that they may be wise enough to guide the people of Imladris." Or at least that was the excuse Lord Elrond gave him.

This was why Erestor was annoyed.

Because he knew everyone was avoiding him, which could only mean one thing.

The twins were up to their antics again.

Why could those two not have the same sweet and modest demeanor like their sister Arwen? She seemed to be the only child of Elrond and Celebrían that seemed to have common sense.

The sight of Lord Elrond ended Erestor's inner tirade; he lengthened his stride.

"Lord Elrond!"

Erestor could see Lord Elrond stiffen for a second at the sound of his voice. He would not be surprised if the elf took off running just to avoid him. Moments like these reminded Erestor of where the twins inherited their less elvish-like qualities. In the end it seemed Lord Elrond remembered the spine that held him upright because he turned to greet his councilor with a smile.

"A pleasure to see you my friend."

Erestor determined at this moment that it was not just the twins up to their usual antics. It was the whole household.

Elrond waited for Erestor to reach him before he continued walking. Together they walked, the destination unknown to Erestor but he did not feel the need to ask. Looking upon Elrond he could see a change. There was light in him that had not been there for some time. The Last Homely House had been covered by a heavy cloud since the sailing of Lady Celebrían, if for a brief moment Lord Elrond felt reprieve from it who was he to ask questions and risk the darkness returning.

They walked in silence until they came upon a room in Lord Elrond's private wing. Quietly Elrond opened the door and gestured for Erestor to enter first. Entering the room Erestor took in his surroundings. Originally this room was one of Lord Elrond's private studies. Book and papers littered the shelves that lined the walls of the room, everything centered upon a large oak desk with an ornate yet comfortable chair behind it. It was the room of a scholar, a chaotic scholar but a scholar nonetheless.

The walls were still lined with the shelves filled with books and papers but now in the center, where the desk once stood, was a crib. The chair was off to the side where an elleth sat reading. She looked up from her book for a split second before returning her eyes to the pages. Erestor recognized the elleth as one of the healers.

What in Eru's name was happening?

"I think you broke him, Ada."

Erestor stayed focused on the sight before him. So caught up with what was situated at the center of the room did it cause him to overlook Arwen standing near one of the shelves attempting to place order to the chaos only her father would understand.

"It's best you not tell your brothers about this, it would be unwise if they know such a feat is possible."

Striding passed the stunned elf Elrond went to the crib to take a glance at the sleeping child. The intricate lines on her face seemed to almost sparkle against her pale skin. Arwen came to stand beside him. His daughter had taken it upon herself to care Enthil whenever Aenil needed rest. He had Aenil and her husband, Faeldir, moved into a guest room not far from his private wing so she could attend to Enthil without any inconvenience

Elrond turned to Erestor and raised his brow. How long did he plan to stand there?

"Come closer, Erestor, I assure you she will not bite."

"Though if she decides to cry we cannot guarantee your survival." Arwen joked.

Remembering who he was Erestor shook himself out of his stupor and approached the crib. Though once he saw the child he losed all sense of composure again and proceeded to gawk.

"It's a baby." He said to them.

"Yes." Elrond chuckled.

"A baby."

"I see your sight has not failed you."

"A baby."

"Though your vocabulary may now be lacking."

"A fae baby."

"Ah very astute of you, I am proud."

"A baby."

"Are we going to go over this again?"

"Ada are you sure I cannot tell Elrohir and Elladan about this? It is too funny."

Erestor continued to gawk at the child. It seemed the child sensed the eyes upon her because she began to awaken. She opened her eyes to gaze upon the new face. Her dark eyes took in the presence before her before turning away from him to look for a more familiar image. Once her eyes landed on Lord Elrond she began to squirm. The child had formed an obvious attachment to Aenil, but it seemed she had taken a liking to the lord of Imladris as well.

Reaching in Elrond lifted the small bundle into his arms. In his arms Enthil's skin automatically glamoured itself hiding the obvious fae features and, once again, appearing to be a normal elfling.

"A fae baby."

"Three days ago Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan found her in the woods at the base of a tree. We believe the very earth they dug her out of brought her forth. She already has the ability to glamour herself, but until she can control it we've decided to keep her hidden here. Only the healers and her wet nurse have permission to enter this wing."

There was a brief pause.

"Are you out of your mind," Ah this was the Erestor everyone knew and loved Elrond thought. "A fae child, suddenly appeared on our borders and your think it wise to bring her in and raise her here. The fae race has not been seen for centuries. And the last time they walked the lands did they leave a trail of anguish and blood in their wake. Her presence here can only bring turmoil. She must go at once."

Arwen thought it wise to speak before her father did, "She is an infant Lord Erestor. She is innocent of the hate and darkness that troubled her people those centuries ago. You cannot condemn her to hate and death when she has but taken her first breath. Evil is not born, Lord Erestor, it is taught."

Arwen took the Enthil from her father. The small child was innocent of evil that she could feel deep within her soul. With love and care she knew the small one could be spared from the dark past her race was known for. Enthil cooed at Arwen before closing her eyes and returning to her nap.

"So she shall remain here? A secret within these walls?"

"No," Lord Elrond spoke, "For now she will remain hidden. When the time comes, when I find a way to have her glamour hold she will be allowed to roam and play like any other elfing."

"And when people begin to question her parentage?"

"We will not lie. She was found in the woods without her parents, abandoned and left for dead. She was brought to me for fear of her dying and I decided to raise her as my own. Lying will only cause confusion and doubt, omitting certain truths will, hopefully, sate the curiosity of those willing to ask questions but protect Enthil."

Erestor shook his head. "Nothing good will come from this Elrond, of that I am sure."

* * *

Had a Christmas tree up since Thanksgiving. My cat did not bat a single branch or ornament until yesterday. She finally realized her had bird figurines on it and there are sparkly balls dangling from interesting branches and she had decided to wap at it from time to time. She was doing so well too.

I will not make the twins pure Weasley twinish but I know siblings and I know not matter the age siblings will be brats and play jokes and tricks on one another. My mother is fifty and still gives her sisters the silent treatment. My thirty year old brother still makes height jokes about me. Siblings are brats. and 5'1 is a perfect height.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a wonderful break to those who have it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I wasn't sure how I where I wanted this chapter to go. I know I wanted to set a foundation for the relationships Enthil would have with everyone but I wanted to do it in a more sophisticated way, I wanted to cover any loopholes I saw in my own mind. This chapter should cover the dynamic of the family and where Enthil falls with everyone. It will eventually change with certain characters but I hope I do a decent job painting the picture of how the family is.

* * *

It is said that fae were entwined to the song that created the Arda. The remnants the still echoed from the first song still filled the earth. The fae are said to still hear the tune and sing along with it. One could not think of fae without thinking of music. Even when war broke out between fae and man the fae still sang. Unfortunately their tunes turned cold and grim. But they sang. It was from fae that elves learned to harmonize and sing so it only seemed right that from elves Enthil would learn the joy of music.

Aenil sang softly to Enthil as she fed. Nineth, one of the healers who cared for Enthil, sang along as she read her book. Their voices gave the nursery a light feel to it. It was moments like these that Aenil lived for. As the days passed she knew her and her husband, Faeldir, strengthened. They no longer were at the risk for fading. Faeldir did not enjoy singing like his wife, so whenever he could he would play his flute for Enthil. Sometimes Aenil would sing along with Faeldir's flute playing, singing the words to the song she hoped Enthil would eventually sing as well.

They felt like a family.

If Lord Elrond would only allow.

But the elf lord and his family were also deeply devoted to the child. While Enthil had many healers supervising her it was Lord Elrond who oversaw her growth and wellbeing. He was diligent in his care of Enthil; no detail of her was overlooked. Aenil did not doubt most of the elf lord's time was spent in the nursery doting upon the faeling. There were times she would come to the nursery with the intention of simply spending time with Enthil just to see Lord Elrond already there. He would be sitting in his old chair with her in his lap as he balanced a stack of papers on his knee attempting to sing to the infant and read through the paperwork at the same time. He had the room refurnished entirely. It no longer an office with a crib placed in the center. He created a lovely nursery with everything any child could ever desire. Gone were the shelves and books and instead were walls painted with images of trees and birds. While he left his chair in the room Lord Elrond also had a few more chairs added including the rocking chair Aenil now sat. She did take pleasure with the knowledge that most of the furniture, including the crib, was crafted by Faeldir. It was originally constructed with the intention of being their child's, but it seemed only right that Enthil would sleep in a crib crafted with the care and love of a father.

And it was not only Lord Elrond who committed his time to Enthil. Lady Arwen sewed most of the clothing that filled the bureau. It was Arwen who relieved her so that she could rest. It was Arwen's voice the normally filled the room. Singing tales of old to Enthil. Many times Aenil would have to request Arwen to come and lay Enthil to sleep at night, for her voice alone eased the baby. Other times it was not Arwen with Enthil but her brothers. Aenil has walked on Elladan Elrohir reenacting their battles for Enthil. She had informed the twins that Enthil was too young to understand what they were saying or doing, but they seemed not to care. Whenever the two returned from the border they would come to regale Enthil with their tales.

The little faeling brought light and joy to the lord and his family.

Aenil should have felt grateful.

But she wanted to be so selfish.

Elrond and his family had suffered so much; their lives had been filled with such grief since lady Celebrían was abducted. The fact they could be filled with such light again should have Aenil dancing with joy. But it did not. Enthil was the little miracle that saved her husband and her. Enthil gave them reason to live and a hope that they thought had died along with their youngling. She knew it was wrong to wish to horde the infant away, but she and Faeldir wanted a family. For years the two ached for a family of their own. Their love was strong and beautiful, but after a while it seemed as if something was missing. It was not long before they decided what they were missing was a child to call their own. Aenil struggled for so long to get pregnant and when she finally, when they would finally be a family of their own, fate chose it was not meant to be. As she sat their feeding Enthil, rocking and singing to her little fae she knew that the three of them could be. Enthil could be the answer to their prayers for a family. If only she could bring up the courage to ask.

* * *

I lassi ner andë, i salquë né laiqua,  
i lohti vinneva ner hallë ar vanyë,  
ar mí aldëon cala né cenna  
elenion mi lumbuli sílala.  
Tindómiel né liltala tanomë  
lindalenen halda simpo,  
ar cala elenion né loxeryassë,  
ar mi fanarya rilya.

Elrond sang to Enthil as he bounced her in his lap. A stack of papers sat ignored of the arm of his chair as he sang the Song of Beren and Luthien. He knew it was ineffective to attempt his work and care for Enthil at the same time, but he could not stand to sit in his office and work knowing she could be by herself. Yes, it was a foolish notion to think that none of her caretakers or his children were not with her, but his mind would not ease with the thought of her crying alone in her crib as everyone else was busy tending to other duties. He was unproductive in his office with the thought of her alone he might as well be unproductive with her on his lap listening to his voice.

Enthil's dark eyes focused on his face as he sang. As always whenever she was being held she unconsciously glamoured her skin and hair. No longer did her skin glow so pale like the stars nor have hair as dark as the night sky, but her skin darkened and her hair lightened, she reminded him of Arwen when she was a babe. Enthil was actually a cuter child then Arwen ever was, a truth he would never reveal to his daughter.

"And the mystery of the drool stains on your recent paperwork has been answered." Elrond stopped his singing to see Glorfindel leaning against the doorway. "Though I find the idea you falling asleep while reading that drivel a more amusing explanation to tell Erestor than it being actual baby dribble."

"I was under the impression you were avoiding Erestor for the past few weeks." Elrohir and Elladan were. His sons skittered through the halls ever since Enthil's arrival in fear of Erestor hiding around every corner ready to pounce on them. It seemed his chief counselor struck more fear within his twins than he ever would.

"If you are referencing to my lack of presence within your halls I would like to inform you it is not for fear of your chief counselor who nags more than any wife I would ever find," _as if you ever would find an elleth who could tolerate your egregious nature_ thought Elrond, "but because I have the pleasure of training the newest batch of recruits to grace the training square." Those poor souls.

"I'm sure they are pleased to have such a renowned warrior as their teacher." Drawled Elrond, it was common knowledge amongst Imladris' warriors that there was no other more tyrannical with training than the Balrog Slayer. Many new recruits quit their training before completion due to Glorfindel's brutal tutelage. Though those who remained to become full fledge warriors excelled on the battlefield. Elladan and Elrohir were two of Glorfindel's finest pupils.

Glorfindel strolled into the nursery with a smirk, "Eru has blessed them with allowing me to grace them with my presence." and people wondered why such a distinguished warrior remained uncommitted.

"How fortunate of them. And the reason I am blessed with your presence? I hope you have not decided to blindfold the lot, drag them into the forest, and abandon them with no weapons or food as a training exercise. "

"I did that once and it was only to the twins."

"I had to send a search party out for them."

"You would not have had to if they had paid better attention during their lessons."

"It was excessive."

"It was amusing. Though not as amusing as seeing Erestor's face when he continuously spots a dried patch of slobber on every other form you have brought to him, the small amount you have completed since the little one was brought in."

"Erestor has finally tracked you down."

"Bloodhounds could learn from the elf."

Enthil began to struggle within his arms at the lack of attention she was receiving. "I will leave you in charge of arrange that particular class." Enthil was becoming more displeased now that Elrond stopped bouncing her. Her little arms waved about nearly striking Elrond's chin. Much to his surprise Glorfindel reached forward and took the infant from his arms. Glorfindel cradled her to his chest and softly cooed.

Elrond was in shock.

"You know how to hold a child?"

"Of course I know how to hold a child, I had to suffer with three of your offspring. Do you really think Celebrían would ever allow me to not learn how to hold a child?"

"I can nott believe she trusted you enough to be near children let alone hold them."

"She wouldn't let me remain here if I didn't learn to hold them."

"My wife gave you an ultimatum?"

"Your wife threatened to have me banished if I continued to ignore her struggling with the twins and walk away."

"My wife threatened you and you believed her?"

"I know better than to take the words of an wearied woman lightly." Nothing should be more feared than a woman scorned or a tired mother ignored. "Lady Celebrian loved her children dearly. I remember how much care she dedicated to them. I remember there being a cot set in the nursery so she wouldn't have to travel far at night to feed the heathens."

Were it anyone else who called his children heathens Elrond would have been cross, but no matter how blunt or cruel the warrior's words were Elrond knew how deeply the elf cared for his children. He was as much an uncle to the three as he was a teacher, particularly the twins. Should anyone else have dared to antagonize the twins when they were still students they would have suffered the wrath of the Balrog Slayer. More than once was Elrond called to heal an instructor who was nearly eviscerated during a 'friendly' sparring session with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel returned his attention to Enthil who was staring at him with wonder. It was baffling how attentive the little one was. It was almost as if she could see his very soul. It was rather unnerving really. It seems whatever Enthil saw she found disagreeable because she decided to spit up on his tunic and wail.

Elrond bolted from his chair knocking the stack of papers to scatter all over the floor. Enthil continued to wail as he pulled her from Glorfindel's arms, who promptly clapped his hands over his delicate ears.

"What is wrong?"

In a flurry of skirts Aenil charged into the nursery. She did not think her actions through; she extracted Enthil from Elrond's arms and began to shush the child. Later she would realize her actions were brazen towards the lord but at the moment her focus was on easing the baby she thought was the answer to her prayers. In her arms Enthil settled down. Her wails became soft whimpers as she cuddled into Aenil's bosom.

The screaming fae settled. Snuggling into the familiar chest of her Aenil. Her outburst diminished into a fit of hiccups which Aenil giggled a bit at. Still holding Enthil close she patted her small back to see if she could help work the hiccups out. She hummed softly to Enthil and swayed side to side.

The touching scene caused a hallow ache within Elrond. He was no fool. He knew Aenil and Faeldir's desire to take Enthil as their own. Such a notion should make him happy, to think the young couple wished to raise the child without care of her origins or race. He should be happy and grant her the desire they had yet to voice.

But he could not.

Because he already saw Enthil as one of his own.

"And Celebrían always wondered why I never wanted to be near any of your children. Loud and disgusting is what all children are."

Glorfindel grabbed a drool cloth that was draped on the crib for convenience and began wiping at the wet stain on his tunic. To think he thought the revolting babe was darling, unnerving as her constant stare was.

"Do the universe a favor, Lord Glorfindel, and never sire children." Came Aenil's clipped response. Disgusting was not a word that ever should be associated with a child.

"I will ever be so lucky as to never bring one into this world." He chucked the cloth into a nearby clothes bin after wiping as much of the dribble as he could. He took in the tender seen before him, not seeing the pain in his dear friend's eyes. "She seems rather attached to you."

"She spends half her day attached to by chest, I dare hope she would be." Two hours ever day actually, not that Lord Glorfindel needed to know that detail. Motherhood was beautiful, but it did leave one sleep deprived.

"Noted." An irritated and exhausted mother (whether she birthed the child or not), not his first encounter with one, but defiantly not his favorite. Why did he bother coming here? His skills laid in slaying evil not in civil discussions. "If the child spends half of her day nursing and the other have sleeping why not keep her with you indefinitely? I'm sure a few more hours rest will improve both of your demeanors." Yes, being civil was not his strong suite, where was a horde of orc when he needed one? Surely his new recruits were not competent enough to keep all the orc from reaching the city?

Were she not already married and in love with Faeldir she would have kissed Glorfindel. The elf had less tack than a dwarf, but he gave her an opportunity no other would ever be foolish enough to give.

"I believe that would help matters, my lord. It would be easier for Faeldir and I to care for Enthil if she were closer."

"It is settled then. I'll help relocate her crib to your quarters. You will be able to provide round the clock care to the child and Lord Elrond can complete his paperwork with less drool."

This would be the best decision he ever made.

* * *

 _This was by far the worst decision Glorfindel has ever made._

What was he thinking?

The wails of a distressed child guided Erestor to his destination. It had been little over a week since he had expressed his frustrations about Lord Elrond to Glorfindel. He still held his belief that no good would come from the fae being within their borders, but it seemed the threat of the child was only apparent to his eyes. The rest of the household has attached themselves to the child. Erestor could not deny the joy and hope the child brought to Lord Elrond and his family, but he would not let it cloud his judgment. The fae race lost themselves to anger and hatred, and this child, innocent as she was now, would undoubtedly also fall like those before her.

Regrettably his view on the matter was ignored and that has led to the unfortunate situation he has been placed in. With Glorfindel's brilliant idea of having the wet nurse and her husband be the single caregivers of the child he unwittingly taken the fae away from the Lord and his children.

It annoyed Erestor when Lord Elrond cared for the child. He completed little work and the work that was completed was rarely absent of child slobber, but now the small amount of work as trickled to none. Lady Arwen still took the time to sew clothing for the infant but it seemed to lack joy now. He wished he could state the change in the twins but the two were rarely home. The family had deteriorated back to their empty selves. Erestor's concern for the family (never inform the twins he was concerned for them otherwise the would make the mistake of thinking he actually cared) brought him to this moment.

Erestor had to knock a few times before the door was opened. A disheveled elf flung the door open allowing Erestor to hear the wailing child without a buffer. The elf, Faeldir a carpenter by trade and a rather good one so he's heard, stepped into the hall closing the door quickly behind him to muffle (rather poorly) the crying.

"My Lord," small bow for respect, "it is a pleasure. How may I be of assistance?"

 _Can you reverse time and inform that tactless warrior to leave a crying child where he found her so I do not have to swallow my pride and ask for you to return a child I believe will bring us ruin?_

"Please Faeldir, I do not come here looking for anything from you, but I have a request of my own." Let it be known that no man, no matter the race, hated asking for help. "The child, how does she fare?"

There was a pain in Faeldir's features, "To be honest not well my Lord." Faeldir paused, it hurt him to admit the truth, but it would be foolish to lie. "Aenil and I thought having Enthil with us would make it easier. She would not be alone and Aenil could provide all the care Enthil would need. We always wanted a family for our own and after … we thought this would be our chance. But she will not stop crying. Is that normal?"

Faeldir pleaded with Erestor. It was not so much the answer to the question he wanted but more of the reassurance that he and his wife were not abysmal parents. They wanted a family for so long; maybe Eru had taken their child because He was sparring the baby from suffering a difficult life. They could not stop Enthil from crying, no matter what they did.*

"It is not uncommon from my general knowledge." But his only real comparison would be Elrond's children and the three of them were difficult as infants. Arwen grew out of it, the twins not so much.** "With your permission I would like to try something to help sooth the child." _And everyone else for my sanity_.

What could Lord Erestor do that they had not already done? Maybe he and Aenil were not meant to have family of their own, maybe they were just not fit to be parents. Faeldir bowed his head in defeat. "Whatever you think is best, my Lord."

Reluctantly Faeldir entered the quarters to retrieve Enthil. She was wailing in the arms of his wife. He felt his wife's anxiety from across the room; she was suffering worse with the thought of not being suitable to be a mother. She seemed thin, as if stretched too far. The shiny brown locks he loved having dulled to a mousy brown. Her eyes, once as blue as the ocean, deadened to remorseful grey. She seemed sickly, on the verge of death. Her very essence seemed broken. He was not sure what was worse, having their child taken from them before having the chance to breath their first breathe or having a child they seemed incapable of caring for.

"Meleth," he cooed to his broken wife. "Lord Erestor is here. He believes he knows what can ease Enthil's distress." Faeldir was prepared for the tears, he was prepared to care for his wife as she broke down from the thoughts of being an unfit mother, what he as not prepared for was his wife thrusting Enthil into his arms and demanding him to hurry.

Stumbling to his feet Faeldir rushed to the door to give Enthil to Lord Erestor. The imposing elf lost all his composure when presented with a howling child. He fumbled a bit with Enthil but he regained a bit of his composure when he had her tucked safely within the crook of his arm. He stood before Faeldir awkwardly for a few seconds before giving him a brief nod. Whether the nod was a good job or farewell neither really knew.

Now that Erestor had the child he turned and left the private wing for Lord Elrond's study where he knew the elf was wallowing in self-pity. He had taken to sitting there and lost in thought. He was always bad with handling his own feelings. Instead of confronting them Lord Elrond buried them within himself until the festered. Erestor had tried persuading Lord Elrond to express his opinions and feelings a bit more in private settings but the elf lord refused. He just could not see the benefits of releasing his frustrations verbally. At least he has not taken Glorfindel's invitation to partake in a 'friendly' sparring match when his emotions wrecked his mind. The healing wing would not be ready for such devastation.

Erestor took the quickest (and less crowded) route. The faeling had not stopped crying. He was surprised she still had a voice or the strength to continue. He thought Glorfindel was exaggerating when he spoke of this child's lungs. Apparently he was not. When Erestor did finally enter the study he was surprised that Lord Elrond was not rushing to take the child from him. Erestor was honestly surprised Lord Elrond did not meet him halfway; the child's crying could wake the dead let alone be heard halfway down the hall.

Moving swiftly Erestor took stairs to the second portion of the room. There he found Lord Elrond, gazing out towards the horizon once again lost in thought. So lost in his own mind Elrond was not aware of his chief counselor approaching until Erestor stood right before him. He was not prepared to have Enthil deposited into his lap but the effect was instantaneous. The child ceased with her wailing and focused her attention on the elf lord. Lord Elrond seemed to have a weight lifted from his shoulders now that he had the child.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Enthil."***

Though calm now Enthil stilled showed signs if distress. Her little face was red from her days spent wailing. Her eyes were heavy but she refused to close them. The soft light she found joy in was back. But would it remain? It had left her before, it could leave her again. Elrond tucked her close to his chest. He had missed her. Once again Enthil concealed herself. Once again she looked so much like Arwen, like one of his children. Leaning back into his seat he began to sing.

I lassi ner andë, i salquë né laiqua,  
i lohti vinneva ner hallë ar vanyë,  
ar mí aldëon cala né cenna  
elenion mi lumbuli sílala.  
Tindómiel né liltala tanomë  
lindalenen halda simpo,  
ar cala elenion né loxeryassë,  
ar mi fanarya rilya.

Erestor bowed his head in defeat. No matter what he thought of the child, what ruined he feared she would bring to their home. He could not deny it was here she belonged. It was apparent to him that whatever force brought her to them intended for her to remain tethered to Elrond and his children.

* * *

* I don't have kids but my friends do and I had to reassure one that she is not a terrible mother because she had to leave her two-month-old baby with her parents because she and her husband both had drill and no one to care for the child and her son cried because mommy wasn't there. I think she was more distressed than the baby was.

** I don't want the twins to be another Fred and George Weasley but it's a family. No matter how grown siblings are they are still a pain to one another. My mother is fifty and she still gives her sisters and her mother the silent treatment when she's upset. My brother is seven years older than me and still makes short jokes, which now his freaking son does and it drives me bonkers. Family is family and will always be a pain to those they are closest to. I want Erestor and Glorfindel to be close to Elrond's (does being a lord give them the title of royal family because I've so been avoiding use that because I'm not sure) which is why I make the twins a pain for them.

***My heart sings to see thee (thanks to grey-company .org for the translation)

and lotrzplaza .com for the song.

So just in case I didn't make it clear, because I overthink everything and can't always put that in words and ya'll aren't in my mind (and if you are that's so cool teach me how to do that) Glorfindel and Erestor are like uncles with Glorfindel being the forever single never should have children because he sucks with them but is super cool uncle (I have an aunt who should never have children because she just can't even but she's a great slightly overbearing aunt) and Erestor is that pain in the ass uncle that has obvious favorites but still loves and cares for the rest of family (also have an aunt who has obvious favorites but she still provides us all with attention even if it's unwanted because I swear if that woman keeps hitting me imma block it and laugh at her pain because a correctly performed block freaking hurts the person hitting you)

Longest chapter yet I'm not sure if this will happen again. It went from two pages to like ten in one day. Hope you enjoyed it (don't tell me if you didn't I'm sensitive and injured so I can only handle so much).

So wrote this mid chapter and lost my train of thought and I think my cat she ran head first into her food bowl again my carpet surfing in the kitchen because I hear her crying. Stupid cat.

Hope the story flowed well enough. I promise Enthil will be a bit older in the next chapter so you guys can read from her point of view. Hope your new year is going well for you because so far I've most likely managed to tear my meniscus in my left knee, and paid a shit load of bills leaving me broke. And my coworkers don't like me. Bright side I make sopa de pollo (spanish chicken soup) better than my daddy and that will be the highlight for the rest of my life. Goodbye and good day ladies and gentleman.

Oh and thanks for all the new people reading my story and following or favoriting it. You guys make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers,

I hope ya'll are enjoying the year so far.

It took me a while to start writing and then I stopped for a bit more and then I started writing again. I've been wanting to read for a while but just can't find anything worth reading. And yet here I am buying more books.

Oh and that new digimon game which I already put a crap ton of hours on is pretty good. A bit more complicated than I expected but worth a look at if you like that franchise.

So I know I said I don't need reviews, and I don't (I'm a grown ass woman dammit and I don't need to be acceptance), I would like to know if you guys like the story.

* * *

*giggle*

Lord Elrond did not raise his head at the sound as he fixated on the document before him.

*the sound of scurrying feet*

*giggle*

The corner of Lord Elrond's mouth twitched but he continued to concentrate on his duty.

*giggle*

The sound was closer, just left of his desk. His eyes deviated from the papers, but saw nothing. He returned to the parchment before him though with less attentiveness.

*scurrying feet*

The sound was behind him now.

Lord Elrond attempted to remain stone faced as a little doll was awkwardly placed upon his desk. Little chubby arms reached from beside him to place the doll to stare at him with its black button eyes. Once it was released the doll flopped forward, it black yarn hair splaying around it.

*giggle*

Lord Elrond left the doll where it lay and returned his eyes to the parchment with the pretense of continuing his work. He waited for the sound of scurrying feet though he did not have the privilege of hearing them with the entrance of his dear high councilor.

"My Lord!"

With a sigh Elrond his raised himself from the slightly hunched position he tended to take when he was completely engrossed in his work. While Erestor was his most adept brethren at anything he put his mind to (excluding battle of course, Glorfindel had banned Erestor from the training grounds after a failed lesson with a sword that nearly left Glorfindel without an arm) and a dearest friend/confidant, the elf was easily worked into a panic. Though it was advised to never inform Erestor to calm down for it did the exact opposite and caused on to be at the receiving end of his anger.

"Erestor, it is a pleasure as always."

Erestor stepped before his desk giving a slight bow as respect, "I am sorry to bother you when you are engaged with work but a slight problem has occurred that may need you attention."

Elrond felt a small weight settle on his feet. He felt his lips twitching again into a smile so he gave a soft cough into his hand to cover his mouth before setting it back into a straight line.

"And what 'slight problem' could have occurred that my most trusted advisor could not address?"

Were it not for the long friendship the two shared Elrond would have missed the well hidden signs of anger and distress on Erestor's face.

He was not amused.

"It seems, my Lord, that…"

"Ada!"

With grace that only those two could possess Elrohir and Elladan pounded into his study in tandem. The twins stopped beside Erestor, were it not for their disheveled hair one would not notice anything wrong with them. They stood tall and proud as Glorfindel had always instructed them to. A warrior never revealed their distress less they give their opponent the advantage.

"Ah I see it is not only my high councilor who has decided to grace me with his presence but also my oldest children. I am so very fortunate."

"Ada we have no idea what happened."

"We only looked away for a second."

"She was there and then when we looked back she was gone."

"She made no sound."

"It is almost as if she vanished in thin air."

Erestor stood back and let the twins ramble. The loss of the child was not under his watch thus it was not his blunder.

Elrond raised his hand to silence his twins. The two stopped rambling instantly.

"It seems my work will have to wait." pushing his chair back Elrond rose from his desk, reaching a hand out he beckoned for whatever sat below his desk to join him. "Come Enthil let us help out your brothers."

With another giggle Enthil rushed out below the desk to grab her father's hand. The two walked to leave Elrond's study. They were not even halfway across the room before Enthil was snatched from Elrond's grasp to be tossed into the air by Elladan to land in the waiting arms of Elrohir. Her little giggles turned into peals of laughter that brought a light in the room that as not there before. Her dark brown curls bounced around her little face. Chubby fingers reached out to grab the strands hanging in front of Elrohir's face to give them a rather harsh tug. Elrohir winced at the pain but he made no move to remove her fingers, he took comfort in having her in his arms after the panic he had felt when he thought he and his brother had lost her.

"Run off again have you?"

He began to tickle Enthil; once she released his hair he tossed her back to Elladan who began to spin the little one around.

"You are suppose to do that to the others, not us!" Elladan exclaimed.

Completely distracted from his work at the sight of his children Elrond waved for Erestor to walk beside him. The two left his study with his children not trailing far behind them. Walking down the halls of his home Elrond gazed out. It was late spring now, which meant Imladris was filled with color. Greens, red, pinks, and blues; the trees and flowers flourished under the care of the elves. In the distance he could here the waters flowing and in the air the soft flap of bird wings joined the water to fill Imladris with music.

The very air of Imladris radiated the peace and joy its people were feeling.

Enthil hummed a tune only she knew while she swung between the twins. Their long fingers grasped her chubby hands and swung her between them as they walked. Her little feet dangled in the air.

It had been three years since Enthil was found, a blink in the endless years to the elves. But it had been three years since the small fae wormed her way into the hearts of the elves residing in Imladris. Well at least most of them.

"Higher, higher!"

Small as she was, Enthil's voice filled the hall as Elrohir and Elladan complied with her demand. Enthil was swung higher causing her giggles to turn to peals of laughter again. Some passing elves smiled at the antics finding such innocence a joy to gaze upon. Others turned their faces so as to not openly frown at the child. She was nothing like an elf, much to loud and energetic. In their eyes, the perendil Lord Elrond adopted had too many similarities to the race of man than they could care for.

Lord Elrond was aware of some of the opinions of those who chose not voice their disdain.

He did not care.

Enthil was his child, loud antics and all.

"Baba catch me!"

Enthil continued to laugh as her brothers tossed her into the waiting arms of her father.

This was her happy place, in the arms of her father. Wrapping her small arms around his neck she snuggled her face into his robes. She loved her thêl and thôr very much but none of them held a candle to her father.

Peaking her head up Enthil glanced to her uncle. When he glanced back she ducked her head back into her father's shoulder.

"Ere looks angry, baba." Enthil attempted to whisper though all the elves heard.

Elrond smiled, "He always appears angry, little one."

"Maybe he's hungry."

The stifled laughs behind the two elder elves were ignored. Enthil untucked her head from her father to look at Erestor.

"Are you hungry Ere?"

Said elf shook his head. "No, Lady Enthil, I am not hungry."

"Then why are you grumpy."

"I am not grumpy I am merely not amused with your antics."

"… I think you hungry. You should go eat that way you be less grumpy."

Elrond stifled a laugh himself.

"I am not hungry, Lady Enthil, though I appreciate your concern."

"Well I'm hungry. Baba can we go eat?"

"Yes, little one, we can go eat."

It was amazing, Elrond thought, how young minds worked. Not burdened by trials and troubles, not scarred yet from the painful past. To a child everything was so simple. If you were tired you needed sleep, if you were grumpy it obviously was from a lack of food. If you were hurt a bandage was what you needed and possibly a kiss if it was severe.

"You should make sure Ere get's extra food." Enthil 'whispered' in his ear. Yes everything was simple in the eyes of a child.

At the dining hall everyone seated with Enthil on Elrond's lap. As food was served Enthil eyed Erestor. Even as the servants walked away and everyone began to eat she let her eyes switch between her own plate and Erestor's. The adults paid her no mind and conversed.

"I am surprised Enthil managed to slip away from you two," Elrond said, "Especially since she was suppose to be in the care of Lady Aenil until tomorrow evening." Elrond looked at his children with a quirked brow.

"We did not take her Ada." Started Elrohir. "Faeldir came to us this morning and requested for us to retrieve her. As Elrohir took a bite of food Elladan finished explaining. "Aenil has been stressed with the pregnancy and was struggling to handle Enthil's rambunctious personality. With her pregnancy so close to being over Faeldir does not wish for Aenil to suffer more than she needs to."

"So you two dutifully retrieved you sister." Erestor spoke. "And then promptly lost her?"

"We thought to play a simple game." Stated Elladan.

"How were we to know she would take a game of hide and seek so seriously." Finished Elrohir.

They knew very well Enthil would take the game seriously. The child put all her effort into everything she did. An aspect that would one day make her a wonderful student but at the moment made her difficult to control.

Erestor opened his mouth to reply but Elrond spoke first. "I expect better vigilance from the two of you when Enthil is in your care. There are places a child need not wander into and it will be you two held responsible should she venture past her boundaries."

Properly reprimanded the twins returned to their meals.

Satisfied Erestor returned his focus to his plate to see more food haphazardly placed on it than initially. The extra food was more on the table than on his plate. Looking to Enthil he saw the child minding her own food with a smile on her face that had not been there before. Returning his attention to his plate Erestor was mindful to eat every bite.

"Roh faster!"

Enthil tugged at her brother's hair as she sat upon his shoulder's urging him to walk faster. Enthil disliked having to part from her baba, but she was content with her brother's company. Tugging a bit more she urged Elrohir to walk faster again

Elrohir complied and quickened his gait.

Satisfied Enthil settled down and began to hum along with the tune.

At the sight of the training fields Enthil released Elrohir's hair and prepared herself to be flipped off his shoulders and into his arms. She laughed gleefully as he executed the maneuver and deposited her onto the ground. Grabbing Elladan's hand Enthil calmly walked the remaining distance to the field.

At the edge of the field Enthil sat down and let her brother's continue on. She watched as they unsheathed their blades and began to review their basics. As always as soon as the twins began Glorfindel appeared. Enthil has never seen him come or go, she just assumed he appeared out of thin air. Like magic. She liked the stories about magic the best. Maybe Glorfindel was trained by one the old men with long beards her father told her about in her bedtime stories. Maybe he could teach her how to appear out of thin air like he does.

Enthil returned her focus to her brothers who, under the instructions of Glorfindel, began a mock duel. She loved watching them duel. Standing up on her legs Enthil attempted to copy their movements. The other occupants of the training field paused for a second to gaze at the child hop about the outskirts of the field before returning to their own practice.

Enthil waved her arms at her brothers but did no scream or cheer like she wished to. Enthil had been reprimanded enough times by Glorfindel to know such actions were not allowed.

Watching her brother's Enthil imagined herself beside them. She would head out on patrols on a horse of her own to slay orcs and beasts. Traveling all of adar and saving damsels like in the stories baba always read to her. Enthil wanted to be just like her brothers.

Returning her focus on her brothers Enthil continued her attempts at mimicking them. She would become great like her baba and brothers were. One day.

No one took notice of the eyes watching Enthil from the shadows.

Enthil hated bedtime.

The sound of crickets chirping outside her window did nothing to ease her thoughts as she lay in her bed waiting for sleep to claim her, as the rest of her family remained awake.

She knew she was a big girl but she hated being alone.

Snuggling deeper into her blankets Enthil tried to not think of her baba in his study or Wen in their father's private library or El and Roh off wherever they were together having adventures without her.

Everyone was busy doing something while she lied in bed pretending to sleep with the sound of the crickets to keep her company.

Closing her eyes Enthil tried to hear the song. During the day it was a bit harder to hear the melody but in the silence of her room Enthil could pick up a song in the wind that only she could hear. During the day she would hum the melody, hoping another would join her in the lit tune, but no one seemed to know what she was humming. They thought it just a tune she made on her own. Enthil was not stupid, her ears worked as well as the other elves that lived with her and her family.

There!

In the wind, no louder than the sound of a bubbling creak, did the tune sing. The melody was soft and eerily warm. Enthil relaxed as the familiar tune filled her ears. When no one was with her the melody kept her company.

Quietly Enthil hummed the tune. In solitude of her room her humming filled emptiness. And as she hummed the words flew into her mind bringing life to the soft song she always hummed.

 _ **Come little children I'll take thee away**_

 _ **Into a land of enchantment**_

 _ **Come little children the times come to play**_

 _ **Here in my garden of shadows**_

 _ **Follow sweet children I'll show you thee way**_

 **Through all the pain and the sorrows**

 **Weep not poor children for life is this way**

 **Murdering beauty and passions.**

Enthil's even breathing could be heard as the last bit of the song was sang. Unnoticed in the shadows a figure sat and watched the little fae. Her time would come, it thought. But for now it would wait and watch as the faeling grew under the care of the elves. And when the faeling was ready…

As quietly as the shadow appeared it vanished into the night.

The sweet sound of birds filled the morning air as Arwen glided to her Enthil's room. Arwen took pleasure in dressing Enthil up every morning much to her sister's annoyance. With the maids Enthil could squirm and fuss into whatever outfit she wished, usually worn tunics and leggings of the twins that her father swore were disgarded, but with Arwen no squirming or fussing would prevent Arwen from dressing Enthil in one of the lovely gown sewn for her. Especially the pink gowns Enthil loathed the most.

Gently Arwen pushed the door to Enthil's room open expecting to see the toddler still tucked beneath her blankets. Unfortunately Arwen saw the disaster made by a three year old attempting to dress themself for the first time in the morning. Fully entering the room Arwen glided past the mass amount of tunics and dresses littering the floor to find Enthil sitting in the middle struggling to get a worn boot on.

"Stupid boot, get on!"

Dressed in a pair of ratty brown leggings and an equally ratty green tunic Arwen watched her little sister triumphantly pull the boot up her little legs. Upon further inspection Arwen noticed Enthil had pulled the boot up the wrong foot. Her bell-like laughter filled the air as she dropped to the floor beside Enthil and began removing the boots.

"Wen no! I can do it myself." Enthil attempted to struggled out of her older sisters grasp.

"You have them on the wrong feet little one."

Plopping back Enthil laid on the floor like a log as Arwen placed the boots on the proper feet. Enthil glared at the ceiling. She didn't need her thêl's help to get dressed; she was a big girl.

Struggling again Enthil wormed her legs out of her sister's grasp and stood. Giving the boots a final tug Enthil turned and dove under her bed. Arwen stood and watch Enthil wiggle her way beneath the bed for a bit before finally wiggling out from underneath with a blade in her hands. The steel blade gleamed in the morning sun causing a panic to grip Arwen's heart.

"Enthil where did you find that."

Before Enthil could sit back on her heels to admire the blade she 'found' Arwen snatched it and held it out of her reach.

"Wen no that's mine!"

Arwen left the room with Enthil tailing behind her.

"Wen that's mine! I'm gonna go train!"

The staff moved out of Arwen's path as she glided down the halls with Enthil at her heels. They paid the sisters no mind; this was nothing unusual for them.

"Wen give me back my sword!"

"Sword! This is no sword Enthil, where did you take this dagger from."

"It's a sword and it's mine. I found it!"

With a great leap Enthil landed on the trails of Arwen's gown forcing the elleth to stop abruptly or risk falling face first into the ground. With agility neither knew Enthil to possess the fae climbed up her sister's legs to her back to swing around to Arwen's front and began reaching for the blade. Arwen held her arm higher and out of Enthil's reach as she struggled to remove Enthil from her person. Enthil reached out one arm to try and pull Arwen's down as she tightened her grip on her sister with her other arm.

This was how Glorfindel found the two struggling.

Leaning against the wall Glorfindel watched as Enthil continued to reach for the blade as Arwen continued to hold it far from her reach. Glorfindel continued to watch as Enthil stopped reaching for the blade, anchored herself to Arwen by wrapping her legs as best she could around Arwen, and then unforgivingly began to pull her sister's hair.

"It's mine!"

It was worth noting Arwen did not let a sound out as Enthil attempted to rip her locks from her head. Though she did let the blade drop from her hand as she turned her focus to removing Enthil's finger's from her hair. Before the blade could hit the floor Enthil released her hold on Arwen and allowed herself to drop. With a tuck that stated the child paid too close attention to the twins during sparring practice Enthil rolled to her feet with the blade securely in her grasp. Enthil ran before Arwen could gather her wits.

Holding the blade aloft Enthil ran away from Arwen only to have her prize snatched away.

Enthil stopped in her tracks to look at her now empty hand. Turning around Entil looked around before seeing her sword now in the hands of the Balrog Slayer.

"Gordel!"

Said Balrog Slayer and toddler held their ground as the stared at one another. Glorfindel twirled the dagger in his hand as he watched the little heathen. With a war cry Enthil charged forward and leapt at the warrior. Though unlike Arwen, Glorfindel did not allow himself to be assaulted by the child and managed to tuck the dagger away while catching Enthil mid-flight. Throwing the faeling over his shoulder Glorfindel strolled off.

"It seems I have acquired a new pupil, My Lady. Inform your father I will not be attending today's council meeting. It seems I have a pupil in dire need of training."

Lord Elrond barely held his composure as he attended the morning's council meeting regarding the recent activity of orcs near the borders. As Erestor called the meeting to a close Elrond stood and needlessly gestured for Erestor to follow. The two took their leave before any of the other attendees had a chance to rise from their chairs. The two had wanted the meeting over as soon as it began. How could the focus on the task at hand with what Arwen had told them of what had occurred early that morning. Where did Enthil manage to find a blade? Why on adar did Glorfindel think he could miss this mornings meeting to begin training Enthil?

As lord of Imladris Elrond was annoyed with the Balrog Slayer for ignoring his duty to attend the meeting held specifically for his men, but as a father Elrond was infuriated the warrior thought he could train his daughter as a warrior. Enthil struggled to walk in a straight line!

 _I will kill the elf myself if Enthil is harmed._

At the edge of the training grounds Elrond and Erestor spotted Arwen. The two came to stand beside her. His daughter did not acknowledge her father's presence as she focused on the sight before her. She had taken post at the edge of the training field after informing her father and Lord Erestor of this morning. She watched her siblings with apprehension, fearing Enthil would manage to injure herself, the child could not stand in one spot without managing to lose her balance. On the grounds Erestor and Elladan guided Enthil through footwork as Glorfindel stood to the side give corrections. The little fae focused on her brother's feet as she tried to mimic their movements. She tried to mirror their arm placement and body posture hoping to become a perfect reflection of her favorite warriors.

A gentle hand on Arwen's shoulder brought Arwen's focus off her siblings and on her anxious father and his councilor.

"Mae govannen, Ada." Arwen extended the greeting to Erestor.

Elrond gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he watched his youngest train.

"How does she fare, Lady Arwen?" Asked Erestor as he also observed the youngling be corrected by Glorfindel. The elf thought his friend mad for deciding to train the faeling in combat when the child yet to master standing without suddenly falling on her rump.

"Enthil is faring well. She seems to be enjoying herself."

Contrary to Arwen's words Enthil stomped her tiny feet in frustration. Not deterred by his sister's anger Elrohir paused in his movements to allow Enthil to gather her emotions before continuing with his steps. As he moved Enthil, once again, attempted to mimic his steps with a bit more success than previously. Once again she attempted to move her body as her brother did. Never did she glance up to notice the elves gathered at the corner of the grounds watching her.

Satisfied with her progress Glorfindel left the three to their practicing while we went to address the stressed father waiting at the edge of his training grounds. He met the eyes of Erestor quickly before focusing on the lord of Imladris.

"Mae govannen, My Lord." Glorfindel gave a bow to Lord Elrond. "I apologize for my lack of attendance this morning. A more pressing matter caught my attention this morning that needed to be addressed."

Elrond ignored the elf as he watched his children. He would deal with Glorfindel's behavior after he assured himself his child was doing well.

Erestor chose to speak instead. "You acquired a new student I see. Does she show talent?"

Not a fool, Glorfindel took the opportunity to explain himself. "Enthil performs as one would expect a three year old to achieve. Though she holds a desire to learn that many of my other pupils could use."

Erestor focused on the child, watching her learn the very basics she would need for sword fighting when a realization struck him.

"Lady Arwen you had stated Lady Enthil hid a blade under her bed, did you not?"

Arwen nodded, "I would not call it a blade, more like a dagger. She had hidden it beneath her bed. I cannot fathom where she could have found it."

"Yes," began Erestor, "While where she found the weapon is concerning that is not what worries me."

"What, mind you, do you find more concerning than Enthil with a weapon?" Elrond asked sharply. What could be more troubling than a child with a weapon?

Mindful of any prying ears Erestor voiced his observation. "To my knowledge, my Lord, weapons are forged with iron or steel."

It took a second for the implication to sink into Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel's mind. The four elves returned their focus to the three siblings. Enthil seemed to have a small grasp on the steps Elrohir and Elladan were teaching her. She now seemed to be watching her brother to match his speed rather than his footwork.

"We had ensured for so long that no metal come near Lady Enthil in fear of her succumbing to the weakness of the fae for it to be all for naught."

"A fae that does not suffer the weakness of iron and steel?" Glorfindel questioned. "Has one ever existed before?"

"It has been many centuries since one has walked the lands." Elrond said voiced. "We no nothing of what they have become."

"Arwen." Elrond turned his attention to his daughter. "Did you see any burns or distress, or any weakness with Enthil?"

Arwen shook her head. "None, the only one filled with distress was me at the time. I hadn't recalled she should not have had the ability to touch a blade." _"A fae born of the earth sharing not the curse of her people?_ Elrond thought as he watched Enthil, his daughter, being trained by her brothers. _What does the future hold for one so small?_

Dread filled Elrond's heart. For what purpose did the very earth craft one so strong?

* * *

So before ya'll ask I am using baba for father for Enthil because I wanted her to speak a different language than the elves. I am spanish but to me that's too normal. I went with baba because, honestly, I like the way it sounds.

I also went with _Come little Children_ for many reasons. One: because I love Hocus Pocus and that scene where they are luring the children to the forest. Two: because it sounds like the perfect song for the fae to sing. Imagine them singing this during the war of fae and man to lure the children of man out of their homes for slaughter. and Three: I do love me some Edgar Allen Poe.

So as a martial artist I work with three year olds often, guess they watch to many Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and want to be one. You'd be impressed with how much they learn. They will play you if you don't pay attention but they can learn a whole lot and perform it rather well. It just takes time, patience, and a whole bunch of people to rotate out so you don't tear your hair out. For some odd reason a three year old boy likes working with me. Does what I ask and doesn't give me a hard time. With the black belts (teenage boys mind you) he is a tiny terror. They have to be super firm with him or he won't do shit.

and for the creepy dude watching Enthil, I'm picturing the faun from Pan's Labyrinth but with horns turned up and no hair. He's super cool looking and is a beautifully crafted version of a fae in my opinion. No idea what I'm going to name him if I choose to name him something. He'll pop up here and there.

Have a good night.

ps. forgive grammatical errors, I'm uploading this before bed and hate rereading my work because I'm self-concious 3


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I rewrote this three times! I didn't want to introduce other characters too soon but I still did anyways. Hope ya'll enjoy ;) (please don't hate this isn't easy at all)

* * *

Family.

It was the center of everything.

Family is the one thing that will never willingly leave you. They were the people who loved you regardless of your faults. They nurtured you, helped you grow. Family protected each other from the harm of the real world as long as they could.

Family was not always blood.

Family was not hard, annoying and tiresome yes, but being a family was not difficult.

It is one of the few things that are easy in life.

Loving your family.

Enthil thought about none of this as she stomped through the halls in search of her troublesome brothers. In her small hands she held the remains of her favorite doll. One hand had the mangled body while the other held the butchered head.

She was going to end them.

 _Baba has too many children anyways._

Enthil took the path out of her home and down the winding stairs to the stables. The twins, like her, shared the inability to remain still. Unlike Arwen who did not mind sitting and reading a book or sewing for a few hours she and the twins preferred spending time on the training field or wondering their home. It was why Enthil longed to join the guard so she could adventure past the borders. She knew her Baba would not be fond of the idea, but she had hopes she could persuade him that she was capable enough.

Enthil already checked the training grounds. There Master Glorfindel took one look at her and informed her to check the stables. Turning on her heels she shouted a thank you over her shoulders while marching off in direction of the stables. Enthil leapt down past the last few steps of the stairs and lightened her steps.

While not normally quiet Enthil managed to tread lightly into the stables without her brothers noticing.

She heard their light talk with one of the stables boys about the care of their horses. Crouching down Enthil let their voices guide her to their location. Quietly she crept to the back where they stood observing their stallions with keen eyes. Enthil corked one arm back before launching the head of her doll at Elladan's head. Without waiting to see if her aim was true she launched the doll's body at Elrohir's head. The stable boy leaped back as the projectiles hit their targets. As the elf leapt back the horses reared themselves up, spooked by the sudden movement. The three elves scrabbled to evacuate the vicinity of the horses kicking range. Elrohir and Elladan managed to gracefully evade the startled horses but they were unable to evade their enraged little sister who struck at them like a deranged beast. While her fist and legs were too small to cause serious damage the well-aimed blows caused more pain than the twins were expecting. The fact that she could attack both at once was impressive.

Never doubt the ability of an enraged female no matter the age.

Enthil went to aim a kick to her Elrohir's knee but Elladan reached down and grabbed her by the waist. Her arms and legs still flayed about as he held her close to his chest, his face turned to the side to avoid being swatted.

"Tampa tanya!"*

"Auta miqula orqu."**

Elrohir and Elladan flinched at the insult. If Ada ever heard her saying that it would not end well for any of them.

"Enough Enthil!"

Enthil stopped flaying about. Not because of the order but because she had exhausted all her energy. In the corner the stable boy watched in shock. He had heard of the fierceness of the youngest of Lord Elrond's children but he had never experienced it for himself.

Once settled Elladan placed Enthil on her feet. Enthil took in a few breaths before swiftly landing a kick on each of her brothers' shins.

"Ach, Enthil." Exclaimed Elladan in pain.

"Was that necessary?" Finished Elrohir.

Enthil did not grace them with a response. She turned on her heels and flounced out the stables.

Yes, family was the most important thing in life, though just because you loved family didn't mean you could not give them their lumps when they deserved it.

From the stables Enthil made her way to the kitchens humming along with the song she seemed to always hear. As she came closer to the kitchens she stopped her humming and, once again, lightened her steps. On her toes she entered. The cooks bustled about; with their minds focused on their tasks they remained unaware of Enthil.

Tucking her body low Enthil crossed the kitchen slowly. Maneuvering around the bustling cooks Enthil made her way to where she knew the desserts were cooling. Once at the table Enthil reached up and snagged a few. Looking around Enthil noticed the eyes of one of the head cooks watching her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before the cook gave her a wink. Enthil winked in return with a small smirk before sticking a cookie in her mouth and sneaking back out.

Enjoying the cookies Enthil happily made her way to the library. Enthil loved books. It was the one place she could be and journey all over Arda. Also the library overlooked the garden that she loved gazing out to.

Usually Arwen would be in the library with her, but Arwen had left a month ago to pay a visit to their grandparents in Lothlorien leaving Enthil by herself when she wasn't training or suffering her lessons.

Randomly grabbing one of the many children books Enthil took a seat at a chaise where she could easily view the garden. Opening the book Enthil began her journey through Middle Earth.

From the tallest mountain to the deepest lake, in her book Enthil could travel the world. Enthil battled thieves and robbers as she ventured out to save a kingdom from an evil ruler. Here she was a master swordsman or archer who was admired by all. Or she was quiet farm child who was meant to fulfill a prophecy that was revealed by a wise old man who would hone her skills as a warrior as they voyaged across the land to complete her destiny.

Engrossed on her journey with her companion dragon was where Elrond found her. He took a seat on the chaise beside her. He never interrupted her reading. Just pulled her to his side and read along with her. Sometimes he would read her stories aloud, adding voices to the characters to make it more real for his daughter, not that she did not have a vivid imagination Elrond realized, but a father had a right to spoil his child.

Only when it was mealtime did Elrond have Enthil put her book away for later.

With the book tucked away Elrond escorted his youngest to lunch. They chatted of the happenings of the day normally with Enthil enlightening her Baba about her doll. Not that Elrond did not know about Enthil's attack on her brothers, it was why he had ventured out to find her to begin with, he just wished to have her side of the story without any prompting.

"Beheaded?"

"Yes, Baba."

"And what made you think it was them Aier?"

Enthil gave him a snarky look, "Because."

"Because is not an answer, Enthil."

"Because who else would do it?"

"You cannot decide someone is guilty because others appear innocent, Enthil. It is important that you make decisions based on facts rather than thoughts and feelings."

"Ok… but they did not deny it."

"Silence is not affirmation, Aier."

"When would innocent people keep quiet, Baba?"

"Many times the innocent lack the courage to speak the truth, Aier."

"Why?"

Elrond sighed and mumbled a bit about stubborn children. Elrond stopped them both, kneeling down he made sure Enthil was looking at him before continuing.

"The world is not a nice place, Aier. Sometimes speaking the truth can bring more trouble than remaining silent regarding a lie. Just because Elrohir and Elladan did not disagree with you does not mean they are automatically guilty. You will apologize to them for attacking them without proof they have wronged you."

With that Elrond continued to escort his youngest to lunch. Enthil remained quiet contemplating what her father told her. Elrond embraced the silence and let his thoughts focus on his daughter's behavior. Fae were known for holding a grudge and reacting cruelly when wronged, he hoped Enthil would never display such behavior.

She could touch iron. He had hoped that with her lacking this weakness she would not hold true to the rest of the fae characteristics when it came to temper. Lord Elrond hoped he would not have to worry about his little girl turning from the Light like her ancestors did before her.

Entering the dining hall Elrond and Enthil went to their usual table. Elrohir and Elladan were already there. With a small push Enthil gave them both an apology receiving a cuff behind the ear from each of them. Once seated the two began sharing stories with Enthil as Elrond watched.

Yes, family was everything.

~oOo~

After lunch Enthil joined her brothers back to the stables. Gone was her frustration at them for the lose of her doll (which she still fully blamed them for) replaced with the excitement of horseback riding.

The stable boy from this morning gave the three a wary look before going off to prepare two horses for them. Enthil bounced on the balls of her foot in anticipation. Prepared for them were two mares known for their mild temperament. One was a light grey and the other a golden brown. Only the golden brown wore a saddle and bridle.

Elrohir swung Enthil onto the golden brown mare before escorting the horse out the stable. Enthil held tightly to the harness as she attempted to get adjusted to the gait of the horse. In a blink of an eye the two elves swung themselves onto the back of the horses and urged the horses into the woodlands surrounding their home.

Elrohir had an arm around Enthil's waist and another on the horses lead. Enthil let a squeal of excitement out as the horses ran.

"Faster, faster!" she shouted.

The mare quickened her pace a bit at the urging of the child. Only when a clearing came into view did the twins slow the horses. Once in the clearing Elrohir dismounted and left Enthil holding the reins. He held onto the bridle of the horse to hold her still.

"Ready, Aier?"

Enthil bounced in the saddle. "Yes, yes, I'm ready."

"I don't know Elrohir, I think she is too young for this." Elladan teased.

"Relax Enthil the mare will sense your anxiousness and will become unsettled. You need to relax."

Giving Elladan a snarky look she attempted to calm herself. Sensing the ease of the child the mare herself settled a bit.

"Good, now do not hold too tightly to the reins she will not like that very much."

Elladan's horse trotted a bit as the waited.

"Now very lightly tap your heels into her sides. Do not do it too hard or she will race off."

Elrohir released the bridle of the horse, took a short breath before giving a light tap to the horse's side. The mare moved forward.

"Well done." Elrohir complimented. "Put pressure with your leg to guide her into the direction you want."

Giving a squeeze with her left leg Enthil smiled as the horse moved left. She had the mare do a lap around the clearing under the watchful eyes of her brothers. Once completing the circle Elladan beckoned the mare back to him.

"That was excellent, Enthil, you will be a great rider yet."

"Then I can ride along side you and Elladan into battle."

The twins chuckled at her excitement. "One day maybe, but you need to grow a bit more before Glorfindel will let you ride along side us." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded. "Until then how about another lap around the clearing?"

"Can I have her trot?"

"No, not yet. Trotting will have to wait another day."

Enthil pouted but listened to Elrohir and urged the horse into a walk again. The horse took well to Enthil's direction which had the brothers wondering if the horse was that well mannered or was there another reason for Enthil's skill with the horse. Animal affinity was a gift of the fae race. The two shared a look before focusing back on the riding lessons with Enthil.

~oOo~

In one of the many studies Erestor sat surrounded by books and parchments. He combed through every article of fae lore repeatedly over the years. The only reason he continued to bother with the books was as a favor to Lord Elrond.

There was nothing.

Nothing regarding a fae blessed with the ability to touch iron.

Not even the great Lord Oberon and Lady Titania, the strongest of the fae race, were spared from the weakness.

And yet here was Enthil, barely out of her toddler years, being trained on how to wield a sword. She had been nicked by the steel blade on several occasions and suffered nothing beyond a cut. No poison coursed through her body as it did in the myths.

Which was a relief really.

He, begrudgingly admitted, had grown fond of the little fae.

 _Bless the fae race for their talent for charming those who deem them a menace._

Closing the tome before him Erestor finally decided to rest. It would do him no good to continue scouring when exhaustion fogged his mind.

Leaving the study Erestor decided he would have more luck observing the present than focusing on the past. Lunch was nearly over, and if he knew Lord Elrond's family as he thought he did, he could safely assume the children were at the training grounds receiving a firm beating from Glorfindel. The twins had just returned from the border, and while they should be resting, Erestor knew those two disliked spending their spare time actually staying still; especially not after the attack on their mother. While not as broken as before Elrohir and Elladan would never truly heal from the blame they placed on themselves. Instead they used it to motivate themselves to become better and stronger.

It surprised Erestor when he could not spot them in the training grounds or the range.

That only left one other option.

Taking the path Erestor made his way to the stables. As he descended the steps he saw the three siblings riding in from the forest, Enthil tucked to Elrohir's chest. He observed the three laughing and joking with one another an aura of joy surrounding them. Erestor's heart softened at the tender moment. Enthil gave a tug at Elrohir's dark hair, hair that matched her own.

She looked like a Peredhil just like her adopted family.

The twins dismounted but left Enthil astride the horse. They led the two horses into the stables and out of Erestor's sight.

Why did she exist? Why would Arda birth a child now and place her among the elves?

Did it not make more sense to have given rise to fae similar to Enthil during the time of war between fae and man? If Arda always had the ability to safe her children from the curse that plagued them then why did she not?

It was too confusing. It was too much of a mystery for Erestor to try to unravel on his own.

 _It seems we will be having a visitor soon._

Erestor decided not to interrupt the siblings and turned to ascend the steps. It was no longer his puzzle to solve.

Tomorrow would provide the answers to the questions they sought.

~oOo~

Beyond the borders of Imladris the sun began to rise. Its light touched over the plains seeking and banishing the darkness that tried to take hold. On top of a brown mare breathing in the stunning sight sat an old man with a long grey beard dressed in drab grey robes.

He urged the horse forward, past the rocks and hills. It was a calm day so he did not rush the horse beyond the light gait she took. With luck he would arrive right on time for breakfast, though he was not dressed for the occasion. Then again he never was.

He could feel the eyes on his from a distant for the eyes of elves so much further than any man, hobbit, or dwarf. It bothered him not, after all its not like he had anything to fear when it came to the elves, at least, not the elves of Imladris.

He never bothered to quicken his horse's gait not even when a few of the elves came into view. He only bothered to halt the mare when they nearly surrounded him.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir."

Gandalf returned the greeting with the customary elven gesture of the hand held to the heart before bringing it out. Himdir, Gandalf finally recognized, was a handsome elf (as if an ugly elf existed) and one he had come across many times when he decided to visit.

"Would you give us the honor of escorting you to our home?"

"Ah, yes that would be wonderful."

With a nod of his head Himdir had the rest the elves split into two groups, one to continue patrolling and the other to escort the wizard. The journey was done mostly in silence. Gandalf expected this, Himdir was never one for talking and neither would those he patrolled with.

A smile crossed Gandalf's face as they crossed into Imladris. His smile only widened more at the sight of his dear friend Elrond waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Nae saian luume."***

Elrond said as he embraced Gandalf.

"Not too long I hope."

"I doubt it. You always have a way of appearing when needed even if we do not know we need you, my friend."

"Let us be thankful for that then."

Making their way back to the main house Gandalf told Elrond of his travels. Mostly dull, there was really not much to speak of. The world seemed eerily quiet; it did not bring comfort for the wise wizard. He felt a storm was brewing.

"I hope I arrived in time for breakfast though I am not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"You never are."

It was a running joke for the two. Gandalf always said a wizard was never late, they always arrived precisely when they mean to. And this wizard always arrived precisely on time for meals. An influence of the hobbits Gandalf believed. A meal was always the greatest way to feel welcomed.

"Baba!"

Gandalf watched a small child abandon her breakfast to dash across the hall and into Elrond's waiting arms. She wrapped around his neck, legs around his torso, and plopped her chin on his shoulder. There she gave him a glance before snuggling into Elrond.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Aier."****

"Ya naa Tanya?"

At the question Gandalf gave the child a smile.

"Greetings little one, I am Gandalf."

Surpisde that the man answered her question she looked at him again. "Pedil edhellen?"

"Gandalf just smiled.

"Come let us eat." Interrupted Elrond before continuing on to the table his other children sat at.

Elrond sent Enthil to sit between her brothers knowing they would keep her entertained so he could talk to the wizard without interruption. With breakfast placed before her Enthil's attention was happily on her siblings and food and not the adults at the table.

"Ah breakfast, the most important meal of the day." Gandalf said before tucking in to his meal. He observed the children of Elrond, paying more focus on the newest addition. He had never seen her before.

"I did not know Celebrían and you had another child?"

Straight to the point it would be then. "We did not." Not that Gandalf couldn't make that out himself, "Enthil was found abandoned on the outskirts of our land. I decided to take her in as my own. She knows no other family."

Gandalf observed the child closely; he could feel something, a familiar tingle that he could not place. "Yes, well you were always the kindest of your people Elrond. No trace of her parents."

"None."

There was a tenseness now, the origin of the child was not a topic Elrond enjoyed talking about Gandalf could tell.

"She is a lovely child." After uttering that sentence Enthil lobbed a piece of her breakfast at Elladan that smacked him in the face. "And spirited I see."

Elrond smiled at that. "Very spirited, Lord Glorfindel says he has not had such a rambunctious student since the twins were younger."

"So the Balrog Slayer has taken a new apprentice? I am surprised."

"So was he, but she enjoys it and he does as well, though he will never admit it."

"No, Lord Glorfindel always preferred a more dour mood if I remember correctly."

The rest of breakfast conversation was dull, though Gandalf kept glancing at the youngest child of Elrond. There was something peculiar about her, something he could not place his finger on. He would have to watch her in hopes he could figure out what was it about this child that did not sit right with him.

* * *

*stop that

**Go kiss an orc

***It has been too long

****My heart sings to see thee

Aier is small one (I think I looked that up a while ago and now I can't really remember.

Gotten from the same sites listed in previous chapter.

I'm sick and don't have much to say or type, just wanna lie down and die so forgive any misspells or improper grammer. I just don't give a fudge right now. Enjoy your day and please comment bc I am a weak soul and need acceptance to feel valued 3


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update. Time went past faster than I thought and before i realized it weeks had passed as I wrote this chapter. Writers block. Hope you enjoy. Comments would be appreciated

:)

* * *

She was a tiny thing the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond. While most elflings grew like trees, standing parallel to their parents chests before their tenth winter this elfling barely reached her brothers waist. Gandalf smoked his pipe observing the eldest children of Elrond teach they youngest how to spin a staff. He chuckled around his pipe as she managed to continuously whack herself in the head. Spinning the staff around her back she, once again, gave herself a whack (though he would admit it was softer than the others she gave herself indicating she was progressing) and released the bow as it came to her front, then managed to catch it with her other hand before repeating the process. It held no combat purpose really but the agility and dexterity needed to spin a staff effortlessly was important.

She wasn't very graceful for an elf either. Her movements were clumsy and jerky, a trait no elf ever possessed since they first opened their eyes. She leaned a little too much to the right causing her to loose balance and have to catch herself before she toppled over. This caused her to whack herself again on the head, hard; she stopped to rub her head as the twins laughed. Gandalf would admit her inelegance made her rather charming.

Leaning forward, against the railing of the one room that overlooked the grounds, he watched her thrust the staff forward to strike one in the shin then pivot and thrust the staff behind to her strike the other twin in his shin. That, surprisingly, was graceful. And rather funny since now the two hopped about rubbing their abused shins.

She laughed. Even this far away and lacking the keen eyes and ears of the elves Gandalf could see it was big and loud. She was passionate.

"Something catch your eye my friend?"

Lord Elrond came to stand beside Gandalf to gaze at his oldest and youngest children.

"Just observing the newest addition to your family. She will make quite the warrior."

"Yes, an uneducated one unfortunately if she continues to skip her studies with her teacher."

Gandalf have a soft 'Ah' as they both resumed watching the siblings.

Their jesting over Enthil returned to her staff handwork. She spun the staff as she moved, crossing her feat as she turned her body one way then the other, performing an intricate dance. Elrohir and Elladan watched, verbally correcting any wrong hand or foot movement.

"She will be skilled with a lance." Gandalf observed.

"Yes, and Glorfindel has not had that pleasure of teaching the lance for some time now."

"You think he'll be up for the challenge?"

"I doubt he would let any other than himself or the twins train her."

"Poor child."

Elrond chuckled. "I fear more for Glorfindel than I do Enthil."

Enthil stopped her movements with a spin and a slam of the staff to the ground. She returned to her brothers sides where the ruffled her hair and congratulated her on her progress with the weapon. Suddenly the three whipped their heads around. The three gazed at something in the distance Gandalf couldn't make out, quickly the three hightailed it from sight. Enthil's boisterous laughter could be heard as she drew closer to their home.

"Ah it seems Erestor has finally tracked down his wayward student." Elrond chuckled.

"Lord Erestor is her teacher?" Gandalf questioned, the elf was not known for his patience and even from the brief time he spent watching the elfing he could tell patience was necessary when dealing with her.

"She will listen to no one other than her 'uncles' when it comes to her studies."

"They must be very fond of that endearment." Gandalf teased.

"They enjoy it even if they will never admit it."

Having ambled away from the balcony the two friends sat down.

"While your visits are always welcomed, Gandalf, you rarely come for a simple hello."

"Yes," Gandalf sighed, "I rarely have the pleasure of traveling for the sake of pleasure."

Elrond remained silent.

"Radagast the Brown paid me a visit recently. He says the forests have gone rather quiet recently. There is a stillness there as if the animals and trees are holding their breaths waiting for the inevitable."

"Gandalf, from what I've been told Radagast is a rather peculiar wizard."

"No." Gandalf shook his head and adjusted the grip on his staff. "While Radagast has always been a bit eccentric for a wizard," Elrond raised a brow at that because from what he could tell all the wizards were rather eccentric, "but he cares for the forests and creatures that dwell within them."

"Radagast then fears a great evil is coming?"

Once again Gandalf shook his head. "The quiet that has claimed the forest is not one dread." Gandalf sighed. "The stillness is one of anticipation. Something powerful is coming."

Elrond felt his heart stop.

~oOo~

Enthil felt her eyes drifting shut as she an annoying hum filled her head. A quick smack on the back of her head rocked her forward a bit pausing the annoying hum. Shooting a sheepish smile at her teacher Enthil sat up straight and seemed to give him his undivided attention. Once her teacher returned to his lesson Enthil slumped back into her seat. Looking over she shoulder Enthil caught the reprimanding glare of her uncle Erestor. Enthil grumpily returned her eyes to the front and began focusing on the annoying humming sound that in reality was the droning of her teacher's voice. She hated when Erestor forced her to learn from another elf. Erestor always made learning interesting unlike the other elves. Which was why it was usually punishment for when she abandoned her studies for training. The annoying hum became boring words and Enthil recognized the story instantly.

 _The Ainur, the Holy Ones, were the offspring of his thoughts. From these there were fifteen that were the greatest. Fourteen of them became the Valar and descended into Arda to guide and order it. Those lesser the followed the Valar to Arda came to be known as the Maiar. The fifteenth one, the greatest of them all, turned from the path of light to become the first Lord of the Dark Powers, Melkor. Melkor caused a great deal of devastation during the First Age. He stole the Silmarils, caused the destruction of the Two Lamps and the Two Trees of Valinor, which brought light into the Land of the Valar. The Host of Valinor in the War of the Wrath defeated Melkor but he was not destroyed. Melkor was cast out of Arda into the Void where Melkor lies it wait it is foretold he will learn how to break the Door of Night and re-enter the world to initiate the Dagor Dagorth, the Battle of Battles._

"Foretold by who?"

The teacher paused in his droning to stare at her. Behind her Enthil heard Erestor move slightly.

"Who foretold that? Who foretells anything? How can they foretell to begin with?"

He was baffled, how was the teacher supposed to respond.

"So this great evil that was defeated is supposed to break free and come back for a great battle, a battle already named? Who comes up with this! Why do we accept this as truth! How do we now know he will break out in the next second, or the next hour? How can there be a great battle if we are not prepared? Wouldn't we just be defeated?"

Enthil huffed at the blank face of the teacher.

"And who is to say the story you tell me now is the original story 'foretold'. How do we not know it was changed or influenced over the hundreds of years since it's foretelling. And doesn't a man that has already died come back to save us? How can he come back, if he is not an elf? What if the original prophesy says an elf returns to save the world from this Great Evil. And why must it be either man or elf why not a dwarf or a…."

"That is enough Enthil."

Enthil gave anoher huff but complied with the demand. Her teacher stared at her for a bit before Erestor decided to dismiss the elf. Thinking the lesson over Enthil stood for her seat but a firm hand from Erestor had her sitting back down. Enthil bit back a groan as Erestor continued on with the lesson.

After the history lesson Erestor escorted Enthil to the gardens. There a small group of elleths sat chatting with one keeping busy by mending torn clothing. With this elleth Enthil was left with so she could practice a bit of sewing. Enthil pouted but took to the task. Usually for such female tasks Enthil would be with Arwen but with his sister paying a visit to Lothlorien one of the elleths that worked in their home was assigned the task much to Enthil's chagrin. Enthil let the voices of the elleths drown to the background as she worked the needle through the cloth, her lips pursing in concentration. Arwen had attempted to teach her to sew her own clothing but the ended with a large pile of useless cloth and a wailing child. Enthil did not have the patience to sit in one spot for, well anything, but she could stay still long enough to mend clothes which was fortunate thanks to her choice of recreation Enthil had many clothing needing repair.

From the gardens and sewing Enthil was whisked away for a music lesson. Enthil had no preference for an instrument preferring to sing rather than play but she listened intently as her teacher guided her with the flute. The song that sang in the wind, the one only she could hear, tempted her. Enthil wanted so badly to match her melody with it, to blend the two sounds into one but she withheld the urge and continued on with her teacher. The song she played was one her dear nanny Aenil used to sing to her. Maybe when Aenil finally gave birth she could play the song for Aenil and her child. Her fingers moved lightly as the tune continued to move, brining life to the song. A warm voice filled in the words. Aenil let the words paint a picture as she finished the tune, her teacher now sitting back with a proud look on his face. She was one of his best students, a natural talent for music that he had never seen before in all the centuries he had been alive. The warm voice continued with the song until the end holding out the last note as Aenil let the song die.

A clap finally brought Aenil from her mind to see her father's friend, the man with the long beard, smiling at her.

"That was beautiful."

Aenil did not smile at him. "Diola lle."

Turning to her teacher she gave him a wide grin and thanked him for the lesson. She gently returned the instrument to his hands before skipping off. Passing the wizard she stopped to give him a look before skipping off again.

"If you hurry we can get a few treats while the kitchen staff is busy preparing the afternoon meal."

Accepting the invitation Gandalf followed the elfling to the kitchens. She gestured for him to wait at the corner before sneaking into the kitchens alone. Gandalf leaned against his staff waiting, though it was not very long before the little elfing slinked out the kitchen her hands filled with small treats. Gandalf chuckled at the large grin she gave him as she presented her snagged sweets.

"Ooh apple, one of my favorites."

The two slipped off together enjoying the sugary delights. Not one to tolerate silence Enthil chattered between bites. Gandalf listened intently; he always enjoyed the innocence of children. It was probably why he enjoyed visiting the hobbits so much. Their simple and innocent ways was refreshing to one who had seen so much pain and destruction through the years.

As they walked Gandalf took note of how the birds seemed to sing a bit louder and how the many plants that weaved their way into Elrond's home seemed to be a bit greener when they passed. Their leaves seemed to reach out the child begging to be caressed. The streaming sunlight wrapped around the child giving her skin a glow. It was almost as if she was sparkling.

Enthil herself was studying the wizard as she chatted.

He was odd.

She had never seen so much hair on another's face. Or hair that color. She wanted to give it a tug but refrained from doing so. She already had been reprimanded by Erestor today there was no need to give her uncle another reason to admonish her.

Their feet led them to the gardens. This time no elleths sat together chatting and sewing. Instead it was mostly empty with few elves scattered about minding their own.

Some of the elves gave a glare in Enthil's direction at her rather loud voice but Enthil remained unfazed. She was use to the disapproving glances of her father's people so she never bothered to react anymore. Gandalf, to his credit, kept his face straight as he took in the glares.

They took a seat on a bench that was shaded by a few peach trees and finished their treats. Enthil continued to chatter about nonsense between bites. One particular event caused Gandalf to outright laugh.

Enthil huffed. "I was serious."

"Oh I am sure and it is a very good question to ask. I don't see why not it be a dwarf to save the world. I've met quite a few noble dwarves in my time. I'm sure they would be excellent heroes." _Especially if it would upset the elves_ Gandalf thought.

Enthil's eyes opened in wonder. "You've met dwarves?"

"Yes, and a good many indeed."

"What do they look like?"

"Well," a pause, "short, robust, and rather hairy." Gandalf's eyes twinkled with mirth at his description.

"What are they like?"

"Oh now." Gandalf thought for a second. "Very proud," he started, "and stubborn but loyal to a fault. They will stand by their kin's side even if the battle seems lost. If you ever have the honor of calling one friend you will never find yourself alone even at your darkest hour."

Enthil's eyes stared in awe "I want to meet a dwarf."

 _Ah the innocence of youth._ "Would you like to hear Durin the Deathless?"

"Who's that?"

"Why he was the first dwarf created by Aule…"

The tales of Durin I enraptured Enthil as well as the history behind the dwarves. Never had any of her teachers ever explained to her their creation, not even Erestor. Before Enthil's interest in dwarves was due to an innate desire she had to bother her elders (because no elf seemed to enjoy talking about the history of dwarves), but now her interest came from a need to understand the old race.

Gandalf spoke straight through afternoon mealtime. Coincidently a few peaches from the trees above fell onto the bench missing Enthil's head. One particular large on bopped the wizard on his head and landed in Enthil's lap. Their juices were sweet, dripping down her tiny chin as she listened to the tales. The soft skin of the fruit practically melted on Gandalf's tongue. Looking up Gandalf noted the other peaches on the trees branches did not appear to be as succulent as the ones the two were feasting on. It was almost as if the trees had produced their very best for the two visitors.

As the day waned into evening Gandalf finally ended his tale with the sad tale of the destruction of Lake Town and the siege of the Lonely Mountain by the red dragon Smaug. Enthil felt remorse for the two races that lost their home in one fell swoop, but there was not an air of despair hanging around her like many others who heard the story Gandalf noted. With a rather disturbing nod of understanding Enthil collected the seeds of the eaten fruit and tucked them into her pockets.

"Every beast eventually falls."

The flatness in which she said it sent a chill up Gandalf's spine. With that Enthil turned and skipped off further into the garden most likely to plant the seeds that bulged in her pockets.

Gandalf shook his robes as he stood. He let his eyes follow the child's retreating form until she was no longer in few. Leaning on his staff Gandalf felt the weight of his troubles pressing down on his shoulders.

"Oh my friend, what have you done?"

~oOo~

As the sun gave way to the moon the elves of Imladris settled. Sleep was not needed for elves unless injured or depressed so even when the sun settled for the day and the moon and stars filled the sky the elves remained aware. Though instead of bustling about they instead settled for more relaxing activities. Lanterns filled the halls giving the Last Homely House a white glow. It did not compare to the ethereal beauty of Lothlorien, but it was still a sight to behold.

In her room Enthil lay on her bed, a couch really, but it was large enough to accommodate the size of a regular male elf if one felt inclined to take a nap during the day. Sometimes she caught one of her brothers lounging about on her bed while reading or turning an instrument. Even after all these years the twins never rid themselves of the habit of spending much of their free times in this room. The comfy armchair and a stack of parchment left forgotten on a table was evidence not even her Baba, Lord of Imladris, had felt his daughter was much too old for him to sit watching her at night while she slept. The shelves were still filled with her books from her childhood (because like most children she no longer viewed herself as a child now that she was older) though now a few more educational ones could be found between her favorite stories. Gifts from uncle Erestor to help Enthil's knowledge of Arda grow because he knew Enthil was more likely inclined to read if she chose the books herself rather than have them forced upon her. A stray blade or arrow heads was the only evidence of Lord Glorfindel's continued presence in her rooms though he could always scapegoat the twins for those. A basket of sewing material lay untouched beside a rocking chair waited for the return of Arwen.

Yes, even after all these years her family still remained the overprotective, overbearing, loving family she always knew. Feeling the warmth of love that was embedded into the walls of her room Enthil hummed her song as she let sleep overtake her.

Gandalf smoked a pipe as he sat in one of the chambers. Behind him the walls were painted with the details of a great battle. Before him a statue stood with arms outstretched holding the pieces of a broken blade on display. His eyes did not take in the details surrounding him. Instead his eyes were glazed over in thought.

She was a strange child, the youngest of Lord Elrond's children. He could not figure out the mystery that seemed to cover the child like a cloak but he would in time. Energetic and erratic yet with an aura of joy it exhausted the wizard to have been in her presence for so long yet he would admit he craved it more. Everything seemed lighter in her presence as if the very earth found joy just being in her company.

A soft tune filled the air. So melodic and enthralling Gandalf unknowingly began to hum along.

Her appearance was that of an elf though much tinier. And the way she glowed in the sunlight. Elves glowed, it was one of the reasons they appeared so beautiful, but elves glowed under the moonlight. The first light that the elves of old ever saw and held such meaning to the elves of today. it made no sense. The child was everything an elf was not. Curious and bold, loud and energetic and very, very passionate. What was she?

Gandalf hummed the tune. He let the words come forward so he could sing along.

He stopped humming.

The tune was beautiful and one he has never heard.

In a twirl of robes Gandalf stood and brandished his staff towards the corner where a presence once stood.

It was gone now leaving behind a heavy aura as the only evidence it was there.

Gandalf could swear he heard laughter.

* * *

Hope you guys have a wonderful day!


End file.
